


Tails and fangs

by keijisramen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Earth, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kitsune, Lemon, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Mpreg, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Sharing Body Heat, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural Hunters, Werewolves in Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijisramen/pseuds/keijisramen
Summary: 夜の暗闇の中で狐の罠作るのは簡単ですIn the dark of eveningThe fox’s trapIs easy to makeHaikyuu au where some of the boys have kitsune spirits and the others are werewolves. I very much enjoy the kitsune myth and werewolves so let's add it into a story and go from there lol.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko & Yachi Hitoka, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 33
Kudos: 193





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> KITSUNES  
> Nishinoya yu - thunder kitsune ( sanda )  
> Hinata shouyou - light kitsune ( tengoku )  
> Sugawara - time kitsune ( jikan )  
> Kenma - sound kitsune ( ongaku )  
> Yamaguchi - river kitsune ( kawa )  
> Yachi - earth kitsune ( chikyu )  
> Oikawa - wind kitsune ( kaze )  
> Tadeka - spirit kitsune ( seishin )
> 
> ALPHAS  
> Azumane Asahi  
> Kageyama Tobio  
> Sawamura Daichi  
> Kuroo  
> Tsukishima Kei  
> Kiyoko (oops?!)  
> Iwaizumi  
> Tanaka  
> Ukai (leader of village)
> 
> More will probably pop up. I know typically theres not a pack of alphas but in this town there is. They live in peace together. Let's hope this catches interest lol.

夜の暗闇の中で 狐の罠 作るのは簡単です

In the dark of evening

The fox’s trap

Is easy to make

* * *

There was several myths about wolves and foxes never getting along. The fact that when the wolves sensed a kitsune they would attack or turn away in fear. The kitsune spirits are known for their tricks, they are the most mischievous types of spirits. The kitsune can have nine tails depending on age, wisdom and power.

Hinata had always heard the stories from his ancestors or mother kitsune (suga). The story's where if a kitsune turns dark the only way to kill it is cutting off all the tails. This story terrified hinata he didnt want to turn dark - he didnt want to be void. He was also told about the heat cycles, when it was time the kitsune projected certain waves. Everyone there was proscribed a medicine to help suppress the heats. Suga always did his best to take care of his family, even though they weren't born family he still cared for them as such. Hinata and Yachi were the youngest of the group - the newest to the kitsune clan called Zenko village. This small village hidden in the woods is what has kept them safe and good for years. 

Meanwhile not too far is another village Karasuno. A village full of alphas and while that might seem scary or unlikely these alphas lived in piece. They fought and trained to become stronger under their leader Ukai. He had been alpha the longest and helped the boys control their power. He has told them stories about the fox spirits and how they are tricksters, how there were different kinds the good and the bad. He told them how they can go from alphas back to betas. Ukai had always wanted to meet a kitsune to see if the stories were true, if the kitsune spirit was indeed not only the trickster but as beautiful as they say. 

-

Hinata was awoken by the bright sun shining through the window. His bright orange hair reflecting the light, hinata was the kitsune of light and heaven. The most pure form of kitsune there was, very rare. He heard a loud slam of the door then "ROLLING THUNDAAAAA" as noya rolled into his room. Noya the kitsune of thunder but he also had electricity and lighting to his advantage. Noya had brown hair with blond patch in the front, the way he wore his hair reflected his inner kitsune. 

"Morning hinata!" Noya said as cheery as ever

"Morning noya, how did you sleep?" Hinata spoke softly, the boys smile literally radiated the sun

Noya shrugged "the kitsune in me was stirring all night, I didn't get much sleep because of the storm."

Hinata got out of bed and looked at noya "there was a storm?" 

"Yeah thunda and lightning! I was so ready to go out in it!" 

Hinata looked out his window "well if you cant sleep again you can always join me" he smiled 

Noya gave a small blush then laughed "ah hinata you sly boy! I'll consider it!" He grinned 

Hinata nodded then got dressed in jeans and a white shirt. Slipping on his shoes then making his way out the door with noya following behind. There village was small but enough, each kitsune had there own room. 

Yachi was downstairs making breakfast for everyone, humming softly as she did. At first it was nerve wracking for her considering she is the only girl but hinata became close friends with her. Yachi was a small blonde who had an earth kitsune. She was very calm most of the time but occasionally rumbled under pressure. 

Hinata and noya made their way downstairs smelling the delicious food. "Yachi-chan! Good morning!" Hinata cheered, light sparkling around him 

Yachi smiled wide "good morning hinata and noya-chan! Are you hungry?" 

Both spoke "yes!" 

Yachi laughed softly and grabbed them a plate, putting pancakes, eggs and hashbrowns on it. The boys cheered with joy as they bowed and took the plates to go and eat at the table. 

The next to come downstairs was Suga and Tadeka. "Good morning everyone!" 

Suga was considered the mom of the group but Tadeka was the oldest kitsune spirit. He helped everyone contain their spirits and protect them when the time is needed. Luckily it hasnt.. yet. 

-

Karasuno had a similar set up like Zenko; however, each boy had their own house. Each alpha lived next to each other, ukai living in the house at the end. 

Kageyama was more of the quiet alpha, being new to it and not knowing many people. He tended to wander off at lot which Ukai wasnt pleased about. He would always send asahi and Daichi after him. Those two have been a big help when Ukai needed it. One of the times kageyama asked if they wanted to come with him to the river, help gather water and other things they needed. 

Asahi at first said no but when he got an elbow from Daichi he changed his answer to yes. Asahi wasnt a big fan of leaving the village just because he didn't know what was out there, at least he hated it until someone caught his eye. 

The three heard some voices talking in the direction of the river. Kageyama looked at asahi and Daichi "what do you think it is?" Asahi asked quietly 

"Kitsunes. Three of them." Daichi spoke looking ahead 

"Can we meet them?" Kageyama finally spoke up

"Be careful, they're tricksters."

Kageyama nodded as he kept walking towards the voices. He noticed a silver headed boy with two shorter boys one with bright orange hair and one with brown and blond. He froze when the orange haired boy made eye contact, stopping his laughing. Kageyama wished he would laugh or speak again it made him feel light. 

Suga turned putting up protective arms towards the boys "can we help you?" His tone was stern as he made eye contact. Trying his best to keep the protective figure but god damn one of them was attractive as fuCK. 

Daichi spoke up, stepping forward "kitsune yes? We've heard stories but wanted to see for ourselves."

It was noyas turn to pipe up "what's it too you?" He may be small but he looked fierce and asahi was definitely falling. 

Asahi raised a hand as a surrender "we just wanted to come and get water for our village. No trouble here we promise. "

Noyas fierce stance softened at the taller man, his long hair and stubble made noya want to do rather - interesting- inappropriate things.. 

Hinata stepped from behind suga and smiled "no worries we're almost done! Sorry for the trouble!" He bowed

This must be what the sun feels like, how can someone radiated so much light and not blind others. 

The alphas stood in shock of unsure what to do next. Suga had dropped his defense and grabbed the water jugs. Each of them carried water jugs and a few extra supplies for remedies. 

Kageyama spoke quickly "is it true?"

Hinatas attention was caught "is what true?"

"Are you really trickster spirits?" 

Hinata gave a soft smile "while we enjoy playing games or jokes, we are not the dark spirits that feed off chaos and tricks. We each have an element of good." 

Kageyama felt warm again, he wanted to listen to him more. "So you dont trick lovers? You dont use your beauty to advantage?"

Hinata frowned and shook his head, seeing the light fade kageyamas heart hurt. Noya stepped in "we do not trick our lovers- if we had any - and we dont use our looks to advantage. Whether you think we are attractive or not that is on you. We simply posses a fox spirit and live our lives just like you wolves. "

Asahi watched noyas mouth move as he spoke. Each alpha seemed hypnotized by the kitsunes. Maybe their beauty was used to their advantage without them knowing. Asahi gave a soft smile "sorry for them.. they- um -"

Noya looked at the taller man and grinned "you know you're pretty cute when you stutter. Anyways, we best be getting back. Stay handsome alpha." Noya winked and started walking back. 

Hinata looked at kageyama and gave a smile that left an impression on kageyamas heart. Daichi watched suga walk away, was he playing hard to get? Daichi liked a challenge. 


	2. Kukan or void kitsune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama goes to meet hinata but meets someone else instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kitsune can turn invisible but their shadow still shows the fox form. They are lowkey terrified of wolves/dogs.

有獸焉，其狀如狐而九尾，其音如嬰兒，能食人

There is a beast shaped like a fox with nine tales, it sounds like a baby, it eats men

* * *

Kageyama had heard stories of void kitsune but not of the light kitsune. He knew the boy he met yesterday was not void, he would be able to smell it right? That didnt stop him from going back to the river the next day. He wanted- he needed to see that boy again. He wanted to know more about them. He thought they were scared of wolves yet they held their ground so well. It spiked his curiosity more.

The river was moving faster today, wind rushing rather quickly. His raven hair moving around in the wind. He noticed a small figure by the river but it wasnt the orange haired boy it was someone- something else. The aura was dark and mysterious, something he didnt like and something that didnt feel right. Compared to the kitsunes he met yesterday this was completely different. 

The kitsune noticed the alpha and grinned a sly grin. "Hello handsome. " the kitsune said sultry "I'm youko and you are?" Youko was beside him now, running his fingers over the alphas shoulders "tobio-chan right? You made a mistake coming alone.." 

"Hes not alone!" Hinata yelled running down to them, noya and suga following behind. 

Youko scoffed and moved in front of kageyama "well you guys are always no fun.. come and join me hinata. Your light shines too bright it hurts."

Hinata focused his glare at youko "we are zenko, we assist those that need help. We can do no evil." He spoke calmly 

Suga groaned softly "now is when you use what I taught you!"

Noya grinned "rolling thundaaaa!" He yelled rolling towards youko a storm beginning to stir, lightning sparking in his hands as he stood in front of youko. Lightning started to strike the land near youko, kageyama moving back in panic. 

Suga nodded for hinata to get kageyama out of there and hinata did as he was told. Making his way to kageyama he grabbed his hand running up the hill. The light was shining on him the entire time it amazed kageyama. 

"What the heck were you thinking?" Hinata finally spoke after getting far away

Kageyama bit his lip "I wanted to see you.. your light.." 

Hinata turned as red as his hair "you what? Me?"

He nodded 

"Why?"

"I had so many questions.. I still do i- is that the trickster kitsune..?"

Hinata sighed and nodded, sitting in the leaves "we call them youko- they dont really have a specific name, they can be called youko, void, kukan, or nogitsune." 

Kageyama sat next to him listening intently "why did he come after me? Arent you all scared of us?"

Hinata laughs quietly "oh yeah, we're terrified. You always hear about us never getting along but we dont give you a chance. It's just history. I assume he went after you because you were alone." 

Kageyama nods slowly "would you give me a chance?"

Hinatas eyes widened as he looked at kageyama turning red again "I-I- "

"Yes he will" suga spoke, starling the two boys 

Kageyama turned bright red now "I'm kageyama tobio from Karasuno. Thank you for saving me"

Hinata smiled that bright smile again and nodded "I'm hinata shoyo from zenko "

Suga waved off his thanks and smiled "we've been preparing for the gods to send a void. Silly humans calling on the wrong spirits. I'm sugawara or suga"

Kageyama bowed "who was-"

"Nishinoya yu, or noya for short punk. Dont do that again you hear me?" Noya spoke putting his hands on his hips

Kageyama nodded "I wont thank you"

"For an alpha you're pretty sweet" noya teased 

Suga elbowed him "apologize "

"Sorry" noya smiled some 

Hinata watched kageyamas expressions and then looked at suga "we should get going huh?" 

Suga nodded "I'll give you two a moment. "

Hinata smiled softly "bakageyama dont do such silly stuff again okay? Or else how will I be able to give you a chance?" He grinned cheesy, it made kageyamas heart swell

"Hinata boke- I- I won't. " kageyama bit his lip and froze when hinata leaned close to him "meet me by the river tonight at midnight" he whispered 

Kageyama watched him walk away memorized by the smaller boys hips swaying as he walked. He shook his head and walked back to Karasuno wanting to kick himself. 

What if this was a trick? What if him falling and meeting him was a trick? 


	3. Secret meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And just like a midsummer nights breeze, she ran away, into the moonlight, a fox, proud and strong. The lone wolf walked away, saddened she was gone.” – Jason Winchester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy people are enjoying this 😭❣

Hinata was impatiently waiting for the clock to strike midnight. The moon was glowing bright and even though hinata radiated like the sun he also felt the glow of the moon. He wondered if kageyama would even show up, it was hard to believe a wolf was making hinata feel so .. anxious.?

Noya watched hinata like a ticking time bomb. "Oi calm down or Tadeka is going to ask what's wrong." He spoke 

Hinata whined "I cant help it!"

"Do we need to go with?" 

"N-no.. but what if he brings others.?"

Noya looked at suga "he does have a point. We gotta look out for our precious bean"

Suga nodded as hinata pouted playfully "I'm not that young!" 

Tadeka walked into the room "be careful where you go. The moon tends to bring out.. interesting... creatures. "

"If you're talking about wolves- we've already met-" noyas hand clamped down on hinatas mouth 

Tadeka raised an eyebrow at suga

Suga sighed "we did, it was an accident but they seemed- cautious and nice?"

Hinata nodded "come with to meet them" 

Tadeka looked at them "what? Why me?" 

"You have a better judge if they're a good spirit or not Tadeka sensei" hinata spoke 

Tadeka nodded "alright alright. Let's get dressed then us four will go understood?" 

They nod and look at hinata "what if this goes downhill?"

"Then we know for next time."

Hinata bit his lip, he hopes Tadeka would approve of them. He was lonely..

* * *

The four of them waited by the river patiently, well as patient as they could be. Hinata looked up and squeaked when he saw red eyes coming towards them. He had never seen wolves eyes before. His orange eyes glistened as the fox spirit tried to see who was coming. He noticed kageyamas figure and smiled some wondering who the other three were with him. 

"I brought guests in case this was a trick, you look like you did the same." Kageyama spoke 

Noya was the first "oi we saved your dumbass bakageyama!" 

Hinata looked at noya "hey that's my name for him" 

Tadeka dismissed them then looked at the group "I am Tadeka leader of zenko clan. We have lived in peace and harmony by ourselves until a few nights ago. We do not want trouble with you wolves as I hope depending on your aura we may make an alliance or attempt to." 

Ukai walked in front of the boys and grinned, finally getting to meet a kitsune. "I am Ukai leader of Karasuno. We do not plan on harming you tricksters for we quite enjoy this part of the woods. I believe an alliance could be in both of our favors, I heard that the boys with you tonight saved my alpha kageyama. I apologize for the inconvenience but am grateful your kitsunes did such." 

Tadeka bowed "I trained them to protect those that are in need. We are not the evil tricksters you are told about. We do no evil and harm none unless it is required. We are the few good kitsune spirits left." 

Ukai bowed then looked at Tadeka "I do have several questions about kitsune, arent foxes known for their tricks?"

"While we may be mischievous looking we enjoy games or jokes. We tend to play around until the other is mad but we do not intend to harm. That is the difference. From what I can smell your aura is neutral or calm. That is what I want for my fellow kitsunes. They must be calm or the spirit will take over and they will become void. They have learned to become one with the spirit." Tadeka spoke 

Ukai nodded "alright then an alliance we shall form" he stuck out his hand 

Tadeka looked at him showing his true form, the nine tails glowing white as a clear/white fox aura surrounded Tadeka. "On this day the fox and the wolf made an alliance" he took ukais hand and gave a shake. 

Ukai was taken back by the nine tails, did he have that much wisdom? How old was he? 

Tadeka pulled his hand back "I wanted to show my true form before we continued this alliance." 

Ukai nodded "well it is indeed in affect now. And that form didnt bother me like the stories did when I was a kid." 

Tadeka turned red "r-really?" 

Ukai cleared his throat and looked at the wolves behind him "treat them with respect, do not do anything stupid."

They nodded crossing over to their side 

Kageyama found the orange haired boy, even in the dark he light up. That must be his fox spirit, he must glow all the time. Did he glow when he slept? He wanted to find out. 

Daichi made his way over to suga as he looked at him suga grinned 

"Fancy seeing you here" suga spoke 

"I never got your name"

"Sugawara or suga"

"Daichi" 

"Mmmm Daichi, well what's a handsome alpha like you doing here?"

"I couldn't get you out of my mind. I had to see you again" daichi said 

Suga grinned turning red "well, maybe you'll be seeing even more of me." 

Daichi turned bright red as he eyed suga up and down "I'd like that.."

Noya had made eye contact with the taller man, hes a good several feet taller but that didnt stop noya. "Oi what's your name sexy?"

"A-azumane a-asahi.." he was bright red, this small boy would be a handful 

Noya grinned "do I make you stutter?"

"Maybe... maybe just when you compliment me.." asahi spoke 

Noya got a mischievous grin "asahi-chan I can only imagine your big strong arms pushing me against the wall. Hmmm I guess we can find that out now cant we?" 

Asahi didnt think it was possible but he turned even redder. Noya was going to kill him and he didn't even know the boys name. 

"What's your name?" Asahi spoke soft 

"Nishinoya yu or noya." He smiled, that smile made asahis heart melt

"Noya.. or yu-chan." He spoke 

It was noyas turn to blush, no one called him yu. Never have they. It was different but he liked it "either one is fine" he finally managed to speak

They spent hours talking and getting to know each other. Saying they'll get the rest of the village to meet the others and that they'll see each other again. 

They hoped this alliance worked, even though the kitsune were scared of wolves they weren't scared of these wolves.


	4. Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kitsune abilites include tails that generate fire or lightning (known as kitsune-bi; literally, fox-fire), willful manifestation in the dreams of others, invisibility, and the creation of illusions so elaborate as to be almost indistinguishable from reality. Some tales speak of kitsune with even greater powers, able to bend time and space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh thank you everyone for reading! My insomnia kicked in again so here's another chapter!❣

"You will catch the fox with cunning and the wolf with courage."

* * *

_backstory_

_Hinata had woken and felt off, the fox possesses young beautiful humans. Whether it was a good spirit or not the fox doesn't posses the body that summoner wants. It is a trickster spirit after all. Hinata got up and started getting ready for school until he looked in the mirror, calling for his mother. He was glowing. Literally glowing just like the sun outside. She ran in panicked seeing him "what did you do?! Did you call on the fox?"_

_"No I didn't!"_

_"We have to get you out of here! No one can see you like this. "_

_A knock was heard from downstairs "I'll be back. "_

_Hinata nodded slowly_

_She answered the door in panic and hinata heard another voice. He wasn't sure what was happening until his mom reentered the room with Tadeka._

_"H-he needs to check your aura hinata. "_

_"My what?"_

_"Your aura son, if you're good or void." He spoke softly eyes glowing orange as he took in the bright aura this boy now possessed._

_He nodded and smiled "Tadeka is the name, training fox spirits is the game. You have a strong celestial or light aura. Understand this is very rare for a kitsune. We need to leave here and get you safe. "_

_Hinata stared at him in shock before starting to pack a bag. He didn't want to say goodbye but he had no Choice, what else could he do?_

Flash forward

The next day hinata woke up way happier than he should've. He opened his eyes to see noya in his bed, _must've rained again_ he thought before getting up. He already missed kageyama and wondered if noya missed asahi. He shook his head throwing on shorts and a tshirt. Today was training the best but worst days, learning to use an ability that only just appeared. 

He had already been training for a year. He couldn't believe its been a year since that day. Luckily for kitsune when they pick up a weapon the movements come naturally to them. They don't need training in that aspect, it was controlling everything else. He had learned to keep the fox contained enough that when he smiled or spoke people would feel the light coming from him not necessarily see it. Yes he would glow sometimes but nowhere near as bright as when Tadeka first found him. The fox can either posses fire or lightning from hands or tails, each kitsune is different. Hinata not only shined bright but had an ability to draw lightning from his hands. He did not have as much ability as noya considering noya was the thunder kitsune. Being a celestial or light kitsune had its advantages, he was lighter on his feet, quicker and faster. 

Tadeka was proud at how far hinata had come, and how far he'd be able to go. He enjoyed watching each one grow into the strong kitsunes they are. 

Training wasnt just happening in Zenko it was also happening in Karasuno. Kageyama was already training as hard as he could when Daichi and asahi got there. 

"Yo" daichi spoke "you excited about meeting all of them tonight?"

Asahi nodded "I think they do use their looks without them knowing.. but the fox only possesses beautiful people"

Kageyama looked at them "I dont necessarily care about the others..."

Daichi laughed "yeah you only care about a specific red head" he laughed more when kageyamas posture straightened in panic and his face bright red.

Tsukishima walked in glaring at them "what did you bakas do? We're meeting kitsunes? No thanks." 

"If Ukai said it's alright I don't mind" tanaka piped up "maybe theres a sex-" 

Kiyoko slapped him "dont you dare finish that sentence. Pervert"

Tanaka whined "ouch"

"And you're supposed to be an alpha? Please " tsukishima groaned 

Ukai laughed at everyone's reactions "kiyoko is supposed to be stronger than you all. Especially when it comes to handling pain, she heals faster." 

"Well that's not fair" Tanaka glared 

"You're awfully whining today" ukai spoke crossing his arms over his chest 

That caused snickers from the group, iwaizumi and kuroo came to the area looking around then focused on Ukai "I know you're leader but are you sure its safe?" Kuroo spoke 

Ukai nodded "I believe it is safe, tadeka showed me his fox spirit as an alliance he had nine tails. He confirmed they are the only good kitsune left"

Everyone nodded slowly "when do we meet?'

"In an hour"

More nods happened as they continued their training until it was time to go. 

-

Kenma was lounging in hinatas room when hinata came back from training "are we really meeting wolves?" He said the last word with a hint of distaste 

Hinata gave his cheery smile and nodded "I think it's a good idea and if not we can out smart the wolves."

Kenma looked at him "you're more cheery than normal. You got a crush or something?"

Hinata turned bright red and froze 

Kenma laughed "you do!" 

Hinata scratched the back of his neck nervously "I dont know? We'll see??" 

Kenma nods "well now I'm definitely going. Cant miss this" he grinned 

Oikawa was running up and down the stairs shouting how excited he was to meet the wolves. Hinata was glad he wasnt on that level yet. Yamaguchi just stared in awe at oikawa unable to figure out why he was so excited. Yachi gave a panicked smile at hinata "w-what if-" it felt as if the earth was staring to shake 

"Nothing bad will happen I'll protect you!" Hinata cried out grabbing her shaking hands 

Yachi relaxed and sighed softly as the earth stopped shaking "okay I'm sorry "

Hinata shook his head "dont be, theres no need to panic you know we will all protect you" 

She nods slowly hearing Tadeka yell it was time to meet. Her heart dropped, maybe they had a girl she could talk to. As they made their way towards the woods Yachi started panicking again, hinata grabbed her hand softly "just hold it until you're okay again" 

His words were soft it warmed her heart. She nodded and grabbed his hand tightly then relaxed. She was thankful for him and for Tadeka finding her. Her heart stopped when she noticed another girl by what she assumed was the pack of alphas. 

Tadeka met Ukai in the middle as everyone watched them shake hands again "I will introduce you to my kitsunes "

Ukai nodded and watched them line up as Tadeka names them off and what kitsune possesses them. Each of them bowed in unison saying "nice to meet you!"

The alphas bowed back introducing themselves, a few of the alphas already finding certain kitsunes to speak with. Yamaguchi froze when he heard tsukishima kei, was he really here? It had been so long...

After introduction Tadeka gave a soft smile "it has been a pleasure to meet you all, thank you for this alliance. "

Ukai nodded "it was our pleasure as well. Go mingle"

Kageyama found hinata and the smaller girl next to him squeaked. Hinata was still holding her hand and smiled softly "Yachi this is kageyama-chan. Hes sweet I promise "

kageyama felt a blush rise to his cheeks "h-hello"

Yachi smiled some "he seems sweet-"

"This is kiyoko-san" kageyama spoke about the girl who came up behind him 

Kiyoko held out her hand and smiles "its nice I'm not the only girl for once" 

Yachi blushed taking her hand away from hinatas and shook kiyokos hand "y-yachi.." 

Kiyoko nods and smiles "I remember a pretty face" 

Yachi turned even redder "i- ah- thank you"

Hinata laughed quietly and looked at kageyama "well what have you been up to mighty alpha?" 

Kageyama laughed softly "training training training."

Hinata nodded "I did training this morning as well!" 

Kageyama looked at hinata and smiled, it was a smile that looked (normal?) Like it fit his face and belonged there more than it was.

Every head turned at the sound of "iwachan dont ignore meeeeeeee~" oikawa cried out

Mixed laughter was heard and oikawa pouted "don't make fun of me ~~"

Yamaguchi met tsukishima and panicked on what to say "I-"

Tsukishima gave a soft smile "it's been a while yamaguchi.."

"Tsukki.. how-"

"So you're a fox?" 

"Eh.. I'm still me just added fox spirit.. I dont get on all fours or grow fur.." yamaguchi spoke "so you're an alpha?"

Tsukishima nodded "yeah, that's interesting.."

Yamaguchi looked up at him "it suits you"

Tsukishima gave a smile then hugged yamaguchi a little awkwardly 

Yamaguchi laughs and hugs back "well if you need me you know where I am now "

Tsukishima nodded. 

Asahi sat by the river watching the calm water flow ddownstream.Noya hopped his way down to the river humming cheerfully as he sat next to asahi "oi"

Asahi looked at him with a smile "noya, you're thunder kitsune right?" 

Noya looked at him nodding slowly 

"Will you tell me about it?"

Noya grinned "of course, I tend to yell rolling thundaaa before I attack. I can summon a storm but when a storms happening I feel restless but at peace?"

Asahi listened nodded as noya kept talking. His eyes kept drifting towards the smaller boys lips, focusing on what he was saying. 

Suga smiled as he and Daichi sat on some rocks, he had so many questions but was unsure what to ask. 

"Go ahead and ask" Daichi looked at him 

"How did you-"

"You smell like curiosity. "

Suga nodded slowly "how did you become an alpha?"

"I was born into a wolf family. My family skipped out after I was born and I haven't seen them since. Ukai raised me" 

Suga frowned grabbing his hand softly "I'm sorry "

Daichi shrugged "I don't mind, I think I am doing pretty good." 

Suga nodded "good, well you look great " he winked 

Daichi turned red "thank you- you as well. "

Suga smiled softly "of course hun" 

\--

Hinata started whining softly as he gripped his stomach. Kageyama looked at him confused "hinata are you okay?" 

Yachi excused herself from kiyoko then walked to hinata "did you take your medicine?"

"I was too excited I forgot... this wasnt supposed to happen yet.." he whined 

Yachi wrote down hinatas number giving it to kageyama "unfortunately we have to go, he didnt take his suppressant."

Kageyama took the paper "well can I help him? I'll leave after we get him there." 

Yachi bit her lip as hinata nodded "p-please help her.." 

Kageyama nodded, picking up the smaller boy and following Yachi back to zenko. Kageyama was starting to smell the waves the small kitsune was producing. Hinata held his stomach tightly whining, when they got to his room he took his pill huffing "I cant believe I forgot."

Yachi waved it off and smiled "you're allowed to forget things just maybe not forget it when you're around alphas?" 

Hinata gave a smile and nodded "I will do better. Thank you kageyama." 

"I'll head out-"

"Wait-"

Kageyama turned to look at the smaller boy "what?"

"W-would you want to stay.. I'm sleepy so I may rest but.." he fiddled with his sleeves

Kageyama looked at Yachi who nodded and walked away, turning back to the orange haired boy he nodded "yeah, sure."

Hinata smiled laying back onto the bed, curling under the covers. Kageyama slid under the covers, curling against the smaller boy and pulling him close. Was this his plan? 


	5. kitsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitsu - the sound a fox makes but can also mean "come here"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im going to try to do each chapter as the ships listed in tags, please forgive if I focus more on some than others!!
> 
> also the zenko house is set up where they each have a room in this big house then outside is a training area but its shaped like a circle and has columns around it, if that makes sense??

kageyama was awoken to soft gentle snores. he rubbed his eyes and saw the small boy, when he was sleeping he looked even smaller. he noticed a particular glow radiating from the boys skin, it was similar to when he was awake and smiling but this time it was brighter. kageyama closed his eyes tightly, opening them back up his alpha eyes showing. he finally got to see hinatas aura. the small boy had an even brighter aura protecting him. his fox was small with one tail, kageyama assumed he was younger compared to everyone else but compared to tadeka hinatas aura was smaller. like a baby fox? he had no doubt hinata could fuck someone up when the time came to but he definitely wanted to protect this boy. his thoughts traced back to the stories they were told and he always wondered why foxes didn't get along with wolves. in certain stories it is that the fox out tricks the wolf and the wolf gets caught, if this was the case with hinata - which he hoped it wasn't - maybe he wouldn't mind if it happened. at least he'd get to see the boy until he was tricked. even then he'd want to see him.

"kitsu" hinata mumbled in his sleep, stirring some before opening his eyes. he felt another presence but it wasn't noya. turning his head he squeaked seeing the alphas red eyes "k-bakageyama!!" 

kageyama blinked before looking back at him "sorry.. I wanted to see your aura. its ... bright, like the sun."

"im the tengoku kitsune kageyama. remember?"

kageyama nodded "how do you feel?"

hinata blushed "I feel better now, sorry about that.. I need to take my medicine again.."

kageyama nodded then turned his head hearing a knock on the door, hinata swallowed his pill then said "come in"

suga made his way in with breakfast "yachi made this in hopes that you were feeling better, it definitely looks like it! thank you kageyama."

kageyama nodded as hinata cheered "food food foodddddd!!! tell yachi-chan thank you!! and thank you suga!"

suga nodded and played the tray onto the bed "we will talk when you're free"

hinata nodded then looked at the food "yummyyyyy, here kageyama"

kageyama froze as the small boy handed him a spoonful of oatmeal and berries "I-" he opened his mouth and took a bite, blushing. not once did he think he would have someone feeding him. "hinata boke" he mumbled, watching the smaller boy move around and hum while he ate.

"hinata- how old are you?" kageyama asked softly looking down

"what? im fifteen why?" hinata looked at him confused

"I meant your fox age.."

"oh.. um- fifty.." hinata spoke softly

kageyamas eyes widened "are you really? is everyone else fifty"

hinata shook his head "actually yacht-chan and I are the youngest, suga-san is one hundred and tadeka-sensei is closer to nine hundred, Yamaguchi is around eighty I think same with kenma and oikawa and noya." 

kageyama stared at him "n-nine hundred?!"

"our spirits help us live a long time until we get killed or the spirit finds another body. we have more intense abilities than most supernatural creatures." hinata hummed as he finished the food

kageyama was shOOK

"and you live to be nine hundred?"

hinata nods "we have nine tails that's when we're.. hmm what's the right word here? evolved? we get nine tails as we get older based on wisdom, power and age of course." 

kageyama was still shook "you know a lot about this"

"well I would hope I know a lot about my kind." he laughed softly 

"do you guys have- urm.. um.." he turned red looking down "h-heats? I know omegas do but I didn't know.. if.."

"if we do? yes. that's why I had to come back yesterday I forgot my medicine. the problem with the fox spirit is we can be a little.. seductress if needed.. however when heats occur even if we are intune with the fox it will take over to get what it wants, hence the medicine."

kageyama nodded slowly "seductress huh?'

hinata turned pink "b-bakageyama that's all you heard?!" 

"oh no I heard all of it, I just wanted to see you blush." he teased 

hinata hid his face turning redder "Baka.."

"well I know wolves when they do they like to mark their mate.."

"we don't do that, typically the fox possess women and they are already married or seeing someone. so I don't necessarily know about the mating aspect." 

he nodded in response "is it bad that I don't want to go home?"

"not at all I don't want you to leave" hinata whined, hugging kageyamas side. he had to admit, this small boy was making his way to his heart a lot quicker than he liked. 

* * *

noya was training his ass off, rolling around, summoning lightening, practicing fighting. anything and everything he could think of to better himself. a whistle caught his attention as he made the last spark of lightening disappear. he looked over seeing Asahi, god that handsome face. making his way over to the tall man he felt his face turn red _how long had he been standing there?_

"oi whatcha doing here?"

"I figured id come see how hard you train, you weren't joking. the rolling thunder is cute."

_fuck. crap. he_ _watched me. geez he can't do that._

"don't you need to train too?" noya looked up

Asahi nodded "I did, just was curious I guess."

"do you want to train with me?"

Asahi looked up nodding slowly "id like to learn how to fight against a kitsune- not the goods ones I -"

"I know what you mean calm down silly" noya grinned

suga had popped up behind Asahi "this shall be entertaining!"

Asahi jumped and looked at suga "what do you mean?"

"noya is one of the most intense fighters other than oikawa and hinata." suga spoke softly 

Asahi nodded 

noya grinned "ill go easy on you"

Daichi came over to suga "nah you don't have to" it was sugas turn to jump 

"when did you?'

"just a moment ago, I heard Asahi and kageyama were here."

suga nodded slowly "nice to see you again"

Daichi nodded "you as well"

Asahi and noya walked into the circle "no weapons, what about power Asahi?"

Asahi looked at him "I guess try it?"

noya grinned, that was a mistake. 

Asahi growled showing his claws, red eyes and fangs. noya had to admit seeing Asahi as a wolf very much suited him. noya had lightening forming in his hands "ill go easy, you don't deserve a storm on you." he shouted. 

Asahi gave a smirk, hearing suga and Daichi say begin. he lunged forward noya being quick and small dodged him, watching the taller man stumble. noya giggled at the sight. getting back in his stance he held his arms up ready, Asahi noticed the fox aura outlining the small boys frame small sparks coming off the spirit. he really was a sanda kitsune. he swung his fist making contact with noyas arm, feeling electricity spike through him. he ignored that feeling as they began a fist fighting, defending and deflecting each hit the other person tried to give. noya managed to hit Asahi's chest sending small sparks and pushing him back. unfortunately Asahi was pushed back farther than noya meant to. panic ran through noyas face as the tall wolf was knocked down, looking at suga as what to do next. Daichi just smirked at noya and nodded his head to pay attention. 

noya turned his head just in time to see a shoulder colliding with him _fuck_ he thought not having enough time to push back, landing on the ground seeing Asahi on top of him he grinned, the sultry of the fox coming out now "my my ive always wanted to see you on top of me~" 

Asahi changed back to his human face staring down at noya, noya say it as the perfect time to sneak attack _sly like a fox_ , he lifted his head up putting his lips to Asahi's then sending a small spark to his side. Asahi was completely lost in the kiss then pushed back when he felt the spark "you cheater" he mumbled.

noya sat up on his forearms and grinned "im a fox baby, gotta remember we still play tricks."

suga and Daichi made their way over to Asahi and noya "are you okay Asahi?"

Asahi nodded "I felt the sparks but they didn't hurt. im sure if he wanted to hurt me he could. but it was a fun fight I think?"

noya nodded "the last part was definitely my favorite." he teased as Asahi blushed.

Daichi looked at the two of them then at suga, suga shook his head "im not one for sparing matches Daichi."

"and why's that?"

"because I can stop time, that's not fair" suga looked at him 

Daichi nodded "noted then"

noya grinned at Asahi "kitsu" 

Asahi looked at him then came over to where he was sitting 

"hmm we should do that again sometime."

"the kiss or the fighting?' Asahi asked

"both?" noya grinned while Asahi blushed

suga and Daichi laughed softly as the helped the two up, making their way back to the house. hinata had emerged from his room and was snuggling into kageyama when they got back. Asahi and Daichi looked around the house, taking in the different scents. this was definitely a kitsune household. 

"moshi" Daichi said to the few sitting downstairs 

the kitsunes perked up "hello daichan" hinata spoke

Asahi elbowed "they don't understand moshi-"

"actually we don't understand when you say it twice, are you really testing the fox?" noya looked at them

Daichi apologized "I say that at home I wasn't even thinking im sorry"

suga waved it off "he's always a little... sensitive after fighting."

noya rolled his eyes 

Daichi gave a nervous chuckle "ill try not to say it again.."

suga shook his head "don't let the 5 foot 2 intimidate you."

Daichi nodded as noya glared 

a few chuckled at noyas reaction. it was amazing to hinata how quickly their lives changed by an alliance and meeting a wolf - well wolves. suga and Daichi seemed a lot more fond of each other than they cared to mention or show to everyone. but hinata wanted everyone to be happy, he hoped his friends - well family were happy and staying happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how is everyone liking the story so far? ill add more wolf stuff don't worry!


	6. loup-garou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In France the creature is called a loup-garou. Werewolves are all termed lycanthropes from the Greek lucos meaning wolf and anthropos meaning man.
> 
> Shorter chapter oop -  
> Some smut ?? Next chapter?? Maybe ..👀👀

"But the wolf...

the wolf only needs enough luck to find you once."

* * *

Ukai was born into a wolf family and one of the strongest wolf families to live in Karasuno. He learned how to evolve and started taking care of his pack. The first he let join was Daichi, his family abandoned him after he was born. Ukai did he best to raise him like a son and teach him everything he knew. Asahi was bitten by Ukai after practice late at night. He was going home and tripped over a rock. After the bite wasnt rejected he came to live with Ukai and Daichi. 

Kiyoko was after them, running from hunters when she stumbled into the safe haven of Karasuno. She was already an alpha but didnt have a safe place to stay. Ukai allowed her to join for the safety of not only her but his growing pack. It followed with tanaka, kuroo, iwaizumi, tsukishima then kageyama.

Kageyama was bitten by a different wolf clan that the hunters had gotten to. Ukai and Daichi found kageyama in the woods bullet wounds that were healing and cuts nearly everywhere. His eyes were opening and closing slowly. Ukai rushed to his side "what happened?"

Kageyama groaned "h-hunters.. attacked my pack"

Ukai nodded "come with us you'll be safe" 

Since that day kageyama has been entirely grateful to Ukai and Daichi for finding him and saving his life. 

Ukai had helped everyone train and learn to shift and how to control their shift especially when under a full moon. He told stories about what happened if they weren't careful and about the fox spirits that didnt live far away. 

The wolves had always had each other until the alliance with the kitsunes. They had to admit life was a little more interesting with the kitsunes around. Instead of only talking to each other they now had brighter and cheerful souls to speak with. To sneak out in the middle of the night to meet up. To do anything they wanted. It was a free feeling that the kitsune gave them.

The funny thing about wolves is that they look for specific mates. While hearing the stories about the kitsune and finding mates on their own the alphas were curious about mating with the kitsune. The alphas had talked about it amongst themselves figuring out not only if they should but if the kitsunes would not play tricks. 

It was difficult to bring up at first to tadeka but as Ukai and Tadeka sat in his home.

"That's my thoughts.." ukai finished explaining

Tadeka looked at him nodding slowly "I see.. it may not be difficult but that's if my kitsunes want little ones.. but it will definitely be an option." 

Ukai nodded "do they have specific heat times?"

"Not since they started taking new medicine." Tadeka looked at him 

"Of course, well whenever it's that time we would like to fully-"

"I know. Until then let's have everyone continue to get along. Hinata had forgotten his medicine one day and I'd hate to pressure them." Tadeka spoke 

Ukai nodded "I understand that. You're an awfully good leader tadeka." 

"You as well ukai" he smiles softly. "I will make sure to inform my kitsune of the possible plan. I really would like to merge our villages. They seem to be getting rather close" 

Ukai nodded again "I think it's good that they are, at first it was difficult but we seem to be enjoying the company." 

Tadeka nodded "I quite enjoy your alls company as well." 


	7. The heat 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smut

" I take full responsibility for stealing your virginity, honey" (idk felt it fit)

* * *

This was Hinata's first heat. The medicine wasnt helping any and the cramps were getting worse. The alphas were told to stay back and not go near the small boy. Kageyama was begging suga and tadeka to let him in to help hinata. He had never seen the bright boy in so much pain but he wanted to help take the pain from him. Noya and Yachi were beside hinata rubbing his back, helping him. 

Kageyama and hinata hadn't even shared a kiss yet Hinata had always wanted to officially be Kageyama's mate but that wasnt normal for kitsunes. If kageyama bit him he'd lose all his powers, either turning into a wolf or dying. Kageyama was finally let in, he rushed to hinatas side. The smell of the heat causing him groans, he wanted hinata but knew better. Instead he pushed his desires down and held hinata, taking his hand and trying to take his pain. The small boy gasped as he was finally able to extend his arms and legs, curling into kageyamas arms. As everyone left and shut the door hinata looked up at him "thank you.." he whispered

Kageyama gave a smile "I wanted to take your pain away, but i can only take so much.."

Hinata nodded "I need you. This is going to come back worse in a few hours. The medicine isn't helping us right now. I need it."

Kageyama looked at him concerned "are you sure?"

Hinata weakly sat up, moving onto kageyamas lap "I'm sure. I want it to be you."

Kageyama let a low growl leave his throat before kissing the orange haired boy. God he felt like his lips were on fire, feeling little spark on his lips he was in heaven. He slowly began to undress the smaller placing gently kisses on his collarbone, hinata moaned softly at the contact he felt little electricity sparkling through him. Kageyama pulled off the smaller boys shirt, laying him down and placing kisses and hickies down his chest. Soft moans came from the smaller boy as he started moving his hips against kageyama. 

"P-please.." hinata whined

Kageyama growled softly, stripping himself and the smaller boy. Kageyama placed both his hands on Hinata's knees spreading his legs revealing his already wet hole, he began to lick up the slick that was dribbling down his thighs causing Hinata to shiver again. He carried on and placed a finger over the kitsunes hole in which it began to twitch. Inserting one finger slowly hinatas breath hitched "mm kageyama.." 

Kageyama sped up his finger then added another one. Hinata whined "m-more kageyama please "

Kageyama pulled his fingers out and aligned himself with hinatas entrance. He looked down "are you sure?" 

Hinata nodded "I promise I want this kageyama. Fuck me"

Kageyama groaned as he pushed himself into hinatas entrance. Hinata gasped arching his back. Kageyama started to move slowly as hinata adjusted. It didnt take long soon hinata was begging for more. The moans and low growls filled his room. The bed shaking with each thrust as kageyama filled hinata up more and more. Kageyama wanted to bite hinata, to mark him but he knew better. Instead he placed hickies anywhere and everywhere he could making sure he satisfied the smaller boy. Hinata gasped and scratched at kageyamas back, making red scratch marks. He growled as he pushed hinatas hands above his head forcefully "fuck you feel so good hinata." 

Hinata moaned and clenched his fists, the alphas grip was strong. "I-I I'm- ahh" 

Kageyama bit his neck one last time sending hinata over the edge. "Cum hinata." He growled 

Hinata obeyed releasing onto their stomachs, panting and whining quietly. Kageyama groaned as he filled hinata up pulling out when he was finished. 

Hinata laid there panting softly and watching the alpha get up, grabbing a shirt to clean hinata up. 

Kageyama chuckled softly as he looked down at the small boy "are you okay?" 

Hinata nodded "I am, itll be back in a few hours" 

Kageyama nodded "until then let's take a bath?"

Hinata nodded 

* * *

It was nishinoya turn to have the medicine stop working. It was later that same day he felt his inner fox taking over, the sultry voice starting to come out "asahi-chan I need you "

Asahi groaned watching the smaller boy, he wasnt hunched over in pain like hinata was. He was still standing looking a little flustered and his heat waves were getting stronger. Asahi bit his lip as the smaller boy closed the door, locking it "asahi.. take me, you want it right?" 

Asahi turned red nodding slowly "I do. So bad noya"

Noya pushed him back "take. Me." His voice laced with need

Asahi let himself go picking up noya and pushing him against the wall. Attacking him with kisses. Noya bit his lip sucking on it. Asahi growled in response, noya reached his hands up to take down asahis hair, running his fingers through it then tugging. Need and want filling the room.

"Asahi fuck me already " the small brunett demanded 

Asahi ripped noyas shirt off attacking his neck and chest with bites. Noya gasped at his aggressiveness grinning wide, his fox spirit producing such a seductive aura asahi was lost in his actions. Pushing noya onto the bed stripping his bottom half. Asahi quickly undressed himself taking in noyas beauty. He bit his lip as he lifted the boys hips (good ole doggystyle) without prep he slammed into noya. Noya screamed out "god! Asahi!" 

Asahi tugged on his hair thrusting hard and fast. Normally he'd be more gentle but something about this aura hypnotized him. Noya moved his hips back meeting asahis thrusts, moaning and groaning as they began a rythm. It didnt take long for asahi and noya to come but he kept going. He kept thrusting giving noya more and more until the small boy passed out from exhausted. Asahi panting himself pulled out and cleaned up the smaller boy, curling next to him afterwards. 

Until the next heat.


	8. The heat 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lovely reader felt I haven't given enough light to kuroken so here's some smut with them :))   
> Also some of yamaguchi and tsukishima and kiyoko/hachi 
> 
> Smut smut smut

"I am there waiting, watching

keeping to the shadows

but when you need me

ill step out of the shadows and protect what's

MINE."

* * *

Kenma was next for the heat to take over. Kuroo was in his room trying to kick his ass at another video game but damn kenma was good at this. Kenma started whining as the sound from the game stopped.

Kuroo looked at him confused but his protective instincts kicked in shortly afterwards "kenma? What's wrong?"

Like kageyama kuroo was taking kenmas pain away he was unsure why the sudden heat was hitting all of the kitsune but he knew he had to be there for kenma, well he wanted to be there for him. Whether kenma wanted it or not.

Kenma seemed to lose his words "I-" Kenma not only produced heat waves but his fox aura was sending sound waves. Kuroo at first didnt understand until he saw with his alpha eyes.

He wrapped his arm around the blond boy and frowned "kenma can you talk to me? What can I do?" Kenma only groaned, crawling into the elders lap.

He shook his head "continue with the game I'll be fine.."

Kuroo kissed his forehead "I'm not doing anything until you tell me what's going on, I smell the waves but is it that bad? What can I do?" Kenma had never seen someone seem to care so much about him other then hinata. He was amazed by that

"It wont go away until.." kenma trailed off

"Until?"

"You know..."

Kuroo looks at him, eyes widened as it finally clicked "oh,, well I cant deny I havent thought of it"

It was kenmas turn to blush and hide "y-you have?" Kuroo nodded "its crossed my mind here and there.." Kenma looked at him "can i?"

Kuroo leaned forward placing his lips to kenmas they were as soft as ever. The scent got stronger as they continued to collide their lips. Soft pink meeting a pale nude mixing their energy. Kenma pulled away to slip off his shirt then tugged at kuroos and pulled it off. Kuroo ran a hand down kenmas chest placing the most faint kisses all over him. Kuroo pulled his shorts down rubbing kenmas shaft. Kenma whined "k-kuroo do something "

"I am doing something." He teased taking kenmas member in his mouth, kenma squeaked at the contact then bit his lip.

Kuroo was talented in many ways, his mouth being one of them. Kenma was close, kuroo could tell. He pulled away grinning softly as he took off his pants and boxers. Kenma needed more, he licked up and down kuroos member before taking it in his mouth. Bobbing his head quickly while sucking kenma heard the groans and growls coming from above. He pulled off giving a small nibble then pushing as far as he could go again, his small hand coming up and cupping kuroos balls.

That must've sent him over the edge. He groaned releasing in kenmas mouth. Looking down he watched him swallow and lick his lips. Fuck was he attractive on his knees. Kuroo got on the bed pulling kenma on top of him.

During heat sometimes you don't need to prep, this was one of those times. Kenma slid himself onto kuroos shaft, leaning his head back and gripping kuroos chest "i- mmmm"

Kuroo gave him a moment to adjust before moving his hips quickly. Kenma gasped and started moving his hips, bouncing up and down to match kuroos thrusts. "God kuroo!"

Kuroo grinned "yeah baby its that good?"

Kenma nodded quickly as he continued to move, each thrust finding it's way deeper into him. Kuroo groaned as he got close again, thrusting up faster. Kenma was making muffled moans, getting close as well.

When he came kuroo groaned at the sight continuing to thrust until he came. Kenma gave a soft kiss on kuroos forehead then lips.

Kuroo helped kenma off of him, getting up to find something to clean him with. Kenma was sound asleep by the time kuroo came back. Kuroo smiled softly cleaning the boy then snuggling next to him.

\-----

Yamaguchi wasnt in heat but he had this desire for tsukishima. He missed his tsukki and wanted to see him in

Every

Way

Possible

He went over to tsukishimas house with a game plan, kiss him, fuck then snuggle. When he got there those plans seemed to change.

Tsukishima answered the door in his boxers and with sleepy eyes "I'm sorry I forgot you wanted to hang ' Yamaguchi waved it off, heading inside "what about-"

Tsukishima grabbed his waist pulling him close "I cant be the only one without clothes"

Yamaguchi turned red, taking off his shirt and throwing it somewhere. He'd find it later, or not. Maybe he'd stay here forever. Who knows.

Tsukishima leaned down closing their lips together "I swear if I could mark you I would." He groaned Yamaguchi hadn't seen this side of tsukishima before but he definitely wanted to see more. This possessive attitude was a major turn on. He gasped when he felt a bite on his neck followed by a suck. "Tsukki.. I-"

"You arent on your heat I know. You just- I just want you."

Yamaguchi turned red "I want you too. "

Tsukishima picked yamaguchi up and carried him to the bedroom. He didnt want to hurt the boy but yamaguchi had said do whatever he wanted and boy did he want to try this. He grabbed handcuffs from the bed and grinned "do you trust me?"

Yamaguchis eyes widened "i- yes"

"Good." He put yamaguchi on the bed cuffing him to the bed posts. Admiring the view before grabbing a bottle of lube, as he lathered his fingers and yamaguchis hole he placed delicate kisses that he knew would be replaced with rougher ones later. When he was ready tsukishima entered a finger biting his lip "tight.. god we're going to have to work on this "

More sex with tsukishima? Hell yeah.

Yamaguchi gave soft moans as tsukishima worked his fingers to help him loosen up. Yamaguchi gave a nod when he was ready for more, excited but ready.

Tsukishima nodded and pulled out his fingers, rubbing lube on his length and yamaguchis hole again. He gave a gentle push inside watching yamaguchis reactions. He grinned moving his hips slowly. Yamaguchi begged him to move faster but tsukishima wanted to take their time, for their first time. 

this experience

This feeling Was everything yamaguchi wanted.

\-----

"Girls bite back"

* * *

Kiyoko was snuggling with Yachi in her room, they were tuned into some old sitcom that neither knew the name of. Kiyoko was playing with Yachis fingers softly, the cool breeze coming in from the open window.

Yachi looked up at the older girl smiling wide, she was so beautiful. Kiyoko noticed it and hummed in response, looking down at the girl and leaning forward some. Their lips connected softly and passionately. Yachi had the biggest crush on kiyoko since they first met, her not only laying with her but now kissing her made her heart swell! She was way too excited! Kiyoko laughed softly

"What's got you so excited?"

"Y-you kiyoko, kissing you.. having you touch me. It's all so delicate and I want more." Yachi turned pink

Kiyoko smiled softly and she connected their lips once more, her hand reaching around and grabbing Yachis waist, pulling her closer "you taste so sweet Yachi "

Yachi giggled softly "thank you kiyoko. "

Kiyoko pulled the smaller girl on top of her, yachi turned even redder as she now straddled kiyoko. Yachi bit her lip unsure what to do, kiyoko laughed softly at the pure girl in front of her.

"Relax sweetie. Here let me bite that" she leaned up biting Yachis lip "Mm" hummed kiyoko as she grinned "you're beautiful Yachi "

Yachi hid her face in kiyokos neck "thanks.."

Kiyoko pushed the smaller girl to her chest and smiled. "You make my heart race as well "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending with some Yachi and kiyoko fluff. Next will be suga/daichi and oikawa and iwaizumi and maybe some Ukai and Tadeka 👀👀


	9. Mori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone makes an appearance 👀👀 a new kitsune?? Mori kitsune (forest, woods)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for reading!!!  
> In the beginning I wrote hinata as a light kitsune meaning the heavens but the proper name is celestial. I clarify why! 
> 
> Learn what the kitsunes can do power wise :))

"Its okay to be scared. being scared means you're about to do something really brave." 

* * *

Oikawa was doing his best to get Iwaizumis attention, annoying him and doing anything he could. iwaizumi just brushed him off like usual, his heart fluttered at the attention though. 

"iwa-chan~~~ don't be ruuuuuuddddeeee" Oikawa whined

iwaizumi looked at Oikawa then back at his phone "what is it now?"

"do you want to spend time together?"

"im good thanks though."

Oikawa frowned "sooooo ruuuddeeee, guess ill hang out with tanaka then." 

iwaizumis eyes widened some but he didnt move, not saying anything Oikawa walked out to find tanaka. tanaka was outside laying in the grass trying to enjoy the nice weather. he sat up when Oikawa made his way over. 

"tanaka do you want to hang out with meeeee?"

"sure Oikawa, wanna join me im trying to figure out what the cloud shapes are!" (soft tanaka oops)

"oooooh~ that sounds fun" he sat next to tanaka laying back down then staring up at the sky "that looks like- hm what's the word..."

"a bunny?" tanaka asked looking at him

Oikawa nodded and smiled "that's it!"

tanaka smiled softly "that one looks like a car"

Oikawa and tanaka spent hours watching the clouds pass by. 

Iwaizumi was definitely jealous of the time they spent. He mumbled something when oikawa came back into the house. Oikawa grinned as he already knew, he was definitely the fox that loved to play the most tricks.

Oikawa sighed softly "my my iwaizumi ~~ I did miss my dear alpha" 

Iwaizumi glared "that's not funny oikawa."

"My is someone jealous?" He hummed 

Iwaizumi looked st his phone "nope not at all"

"Hmmm your heart skipped a beat.." 

Iwaizumi got up walking over to oikawa "so what if I'm jealous?" 

Oikawa grinned "you're adorable iwaizumi." 

He cupped oikawas cheeks and placed a kiss into his pink lips. Oikawa fluttered his eyes closed as he let himself become consumed by the kiss. He'd have to thank tanaka later. 

\----

Ukai had been spending A LOT of time with Tadeka, like a lot. Tadeka was glowing bright and happy, laughing and smiling more. Hinata was extremely happy this was working out. He knew deep down something was going to happen. He felt it.

Ukai and Tadeka were walking around zenko hands intertwined with each others. 

"I believe the boys are doing well, not only with training but finding their mates. How unfortunate though.. we cant fully claim you all like we want." Ukai spoke looking at the sky

Tadeka gave a soft smile "they have already claimed who they want whether you bite us or not. We have the art of seduction on our side, what the fox wants the fox gets." 

Ukai gave a glance at Tadeka and grinned "what does this fox want?"

"You, kitsu." He spoke softly turning pink

Ukai pulled the smaller fox closer, he gave many kisses all over his face then pecked his lips. 

Tadeka cupped his face with his free hand and kissed him tenderly. 

They spent what felt like an eternity in each others arms, pulling away at the sound of thunder. Noya.

Noya was the first to notice an unfamiliar presence. He was protecting the village on his own. 

"SHOW YOURSELF KITSUNE!" he shouted, lightning striking. He had sparks coming from his hands. "Are you zenko or a nogitsune?!" 

Tadekas eyes widened as he and Ukai made their way to the front of the village. 

Several of the boys from the house made their way outside. Kenma stood back behind kuroo as he noticed some of the alphas with glowing eyes. "Its not your fight kuroo.." kenma tugged him softly. Kuroo looked at the smaller boy and nodded "let's get back then" kenma nodded and moved back. 

Asahi moved down to where noya was, seeing the smaller boys fox spirit taking over. "Noya!"

"Get back!" Noya yelled "I dont know who he is" he stood ready to fight.

The mori glared as he lunged at noya "i need help!" He yelled 

Noya fell back gasping.

Tadeka watched "ENOUGH!" his shout echoing 

Mori gasped falling onto his knees. "P-please I dont know what to do"

Tadeka let go of ukais hand and walked down to the two boys. He kneeled down to noya "are you alright?" 

Noya nodded "whatever he is, hes strong." Asahi sighed softly picking up the smaller boy. 

Tadeka looked at the mori kitsune "name."

"Ennoshita Chikara" he spoke 

Tadeka showed his glowing orange eyes "what happened?"

"I woke up in pain- I dont know what happened. I just know mori possessed me" 

Tanaka walked up from behind tadeka "ennoshita?"

Tadeka looked back at him "do you know him?"

Tanaka turned red "eh.. yeah.. it's been a while.."

Ennoshita looked at them "you've protected the walls of zenko, those corrupted cannot come through correct?"

Tadeka nodded 

"You saw my form. Let me through, I'll prove to you. " 

Tadeka looked at him then Tanaka "hes your responsibility if hes corrupt." 

Tanaka nodded, giving him a hand to get up. 

They made their way back to the opening of zenko, ennoshita walking through. Tadeka nodded then looked at noya. Noya bit his lip "I apologize for attacking you." He bowed

Ennoshita shrugged "you didn't know. I would do the same for my village. "

Hinatas chipper self walked to ennoshita "welcome to zenko! I'm-"

"Hinata shoyo. The celestial kitsune. My what an honor.." he bowed 

Hinata looks around confused "I-"

"You have no idea do you?"

"No I-"

"Hinata you have the power of magic, and the heavens. With this, you can teleport, call upon creatures of magic, and throw meteors at targets, use magic of others. The nogitsune would thrive for it."

Hinata looked at him in shock "i- well... urm-"

Tadeka looked at ennoshita "we hadn't told him yet. We didnt want the nogitsune to search for him." 

Suga looked at them "we shouldve told him." 

Tadeka nods slowly "we should have. But now he knows what he can do." 

Hinata stood in shock "i- wow." 

Yachi had walked to hinata and ennoshita "I prepared a room for our guest. It seems our family keeps growing. I'm Yachi" she smiled wide 

Ennoshita turned red "chikyu kitsune?!"

Yachi nodded and smiled 

"Wow I am also honored. You can move rocks, transmute minerals and physical objects, and build things. Truly an amazing gift." He smiled 

(Soft ennoshita giving everyone info)

Yachi nodded "I try my best to not use it unless needed."

"Now sugawara you are the time kitsune. You cant time travel... but you can speed up and slow down time, age or youthen targets and objects, and to *predict* future events." 

Suga looked at Daichi then ennoshita "I havent learned how to predict events.. just time.."

Tadeka sighs "it takes time suga. "

Oikawa stepped forward "how do you know so much for only getting possessed today?"

"The wind kitsune you can create winds, cause tornadoes, and influence local weather patterns.   
This is also the element that manipulates ice and snow."

Oikawa looked at iwaizumi "well this is creepy."

"I studied the kitsune spirits before this happened. It seems you all dont fully know what you can do?" 

Everyone looked at Tadeka "I didnt tell everything- I just wanted to keep them safe."

Yamaguchi looked at Tadeka "we are safe Tadeka. You do a great job taking care of us. But can you finish telling us everything so we know what we can grow to do?" 

Tadeka smiled softly "it warms my heart, thank you yamaguchi. Kenma being the sound kitsune you control of sound and music. With this, kitsune can sing effects that are very similiar to spells. Yamaguchi the river kitsune it is a life-giving power. You can create water, or control the creatures that live in water. You can heal others with this element, and bring life to things around you" 

Kenma and yamaguchi looked at Tadeka "we knew that silly."

Tadeka nods "ennoshita from the looks of it you are the forest kitsune. You can control and manipulate wood, trees, and creatures of the forest. Those who study this element are almost druidic in their ability to survive and blend in with the woods, and can find herbs and roots to work salves with. You are a healer as well." 

Ennoshita gasped softly looking at Tadeka "you can tell by my aura?"

"You are calm, you meant no harm when attacking. You were scared." Tadeka nodded

Ennoshita nodded "I deeply appreciate your hospitality. "

Noya grinned "you forgot the best kitsune tadeka!"

Tadeka laughed softly "we all know what you can do. The thunder kitsune cousin to Wind, you can throw lightning, cause storms, and create shields of energy" 

Noya grinned looking at asahi "isnt your mate a badass" 

Tadeka laughed softly. "Well alphas this is the kitsune clan, by the looks on your faces I can see lots if mixed expressions." 

Ukai looks at Tadeka "you have a very strong clan. We will not back down, please allow us to continue to fight and train with you." He bowed

Tadeka blushed softly "of course, no need to bow Ukai-chan"

Ukai blushed standing up "tadeka we appreciate your hospitality" 

Tadeka nodded "it looks like it's going to rain lets head inside, including you noya." 

Noya whined softly heading inside. The taller alpha chuckled "you enjoy storms that much?"

Noya nodded "of course!" 

\--

Suga and Daichi had made their way to his room. They hadn't spoken much since the truth of their kitsune spirits came out, suga wanted to ask what he was thinking but got scared.

"What is it?"

Suga turned red "w-whats what?"

"What you're thinking about" daichi said softly looking at him "if you think I'm going to leave because you're a total badass- you're wrong. "

Suga turned even redder "I didnt think that but thank you" 

Daichi smiled "you're adorable, hella badass and very very much a good kisser"

"How do you know i-" he was cut off with daichis lips meeting his. God how he wanted to do this since they met. 

Daichi grinned "see, a good kisser" he said pulling back. Suga wasnt having it. He kissed him again more firm this time. Feeling the soft lips meeting his he didnt want that connection to fade. He wanted to keep kissing this boy forever. 

Daichi pulled suga onto his lap, wrapping his arms around the small waist "I still cant believe "

"Cant believe what?"

"That my boyfriend is a fox"

Suga turned red 

"Oh right, I didnt ask yet did i?" He chuckled nervously 

"Yes" suga responded "now kiss me goofball "

Daichi did as he was told meeting his lips to the silver haired once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Tadeka because I forgot oops-  
> Spirit - This is the manipulation of the spirit world, demons, and other creatures. Magic of this nature does not work on mortals well, since mortals have SOULS, not spirits. As such, kitsune have to wait for someone to die, before this sort of magic will effect someone well. With this, a kitsune can bind, summon, banish, ward or trap a spirit.


	10. Ain't no sleep when the wicked play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire - This is a kitsune's specialty. They can create fire, control fire
> 
> KITSUNES UPDATED  
> Nishinoya yu - thunder kitsune ( sanda )  
> Hinata shoyo - celestial kitsune ( tengoku )  
> Sugawara - time kitsune ( jikan )  
> Kenma - sound kitsune ( ongaku )  
> Yamaguchi - river kitsune ( kawa )  
> Yachi - earth kitsune ( chikyu )  
> Oikawa - wind kitsune ( kaze )  
> Tadeka - spirit kitsune ( seishin )  
> Ennoshita - forest kitsune ( mori )  
> Natsu- fire kitsune ( kasai )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The people possessed by kitsune spirits are able to fight with weapons when they havent been able to fight with weapons before.

"Oh gimme that fire

Burn, burn, burn

Ghosts and devils come a-calling

Calling my name

oh, lost in the fire"

* * *

Natsu had been searching for her brother for weeks maybe even months. She had hoped Tadeka would find her like he found hinata. She was lost, completely lost in the woods. Her orange eyes matched her fire orange hair just like her brothers did. Her aura was flaming, burning her way past the trees without even realizing she was doing it.

Ennoshita found her wincing as he saw what she had done to the forest. "Who are you?"

"Please, you have to help me find my brother!"

"W- hinata?" Ennoshita asked confused

She nodded "please! As you can see it's- an emergency-"

He nodded guiding her to the village. Hinata was at the entrance trying to see what was going on. His eyes widened when he saw natsu. Running to her kageyama yelled for him to wait. Everyone was on high alert now, they had been having dreams well nightmares about specific things happening. Violent things, harmful things to a few of the kitsunes. Natsu ran to him as they locked arms hugging tightly.

He was sobbing "it's been so long!" He cried out

Ennoshita looked at them "do this behind the walls please hinata." Ennoshita had become a nice protector of the village, with Tanaka at his side they were always making sure the village was safe.

Hinata nodded and stood up "what brought you here?"

"Mom kicked me out- I've been searching for you.. I need help"

He looked at her "with?"

She opened her hand as a small flame lit up her palm "You're possessed?"

"Kasai" Tadeka spoke

They all looked at him confused "how?"

"The fire is the most common, theres still two kitsune spirits left. Other then the void. I need to test if you're good, kitsu my dear" tadeka spoke softly, kneeling down to meet her height as he looked at her with his eyes "she looks okay but let's see if she can walk through. "

Natsu looked at hinata as he nodded, she walked into the village then looked around "hinata who's that?" She looked at kageyama

Hinata grinned "my boyfriend. "

Natsu nodded "I'm glad you're happy bubbie, can I sleep now?"

He nodded, taking the small girls hand and then looking at kageyama "I'll let Yachi know we have another guest."

Kageyama nodded "I'll be in the room"

Tadeka watched them walk away with curiosity. Two kitsune spirits within a week, this wasnt a normal occurrence and that worried Tadeka. Fire was the easiest to corrupt because of the anger, it was only a matter of time especially since she was young and new to this. He knew he'd start training tomorrow for her.

Ennoshita took a seat by the entry looking at tanaka "how long have you been a wolf?"

"I actually... was turned the last time I saw you" he spoke

"You never called"

"I just got a phone .. I didn't know what was happening "

Ennoshita nodded slowly "well, I forgive you"

Tanaka laughed softly "well thank you."

Ennoshita nodded again and smiles

Tanaka missed that smile.

\--

"Yachi we have another gu-" hinata stopped talking turning red. Yachi pulled her lips away from kiyoko turning red herself.

"I'll get a room set up!" She squeaked, running away

Kiyoko looked at them then laughed "you two are so similar. My apologies."

Hinata waved it off nervously. Yachi coming back down with a smile "rooms ready!"

Natsu followed her and smiled some "bubbie where's your room?"

"Upstairs number 10"

she nodded slowly "I'm going to go to bed I'll see you in the morning."

Hinata nodded and smiled, giving her a hug "I'll see you tomorrow. "

"Hinata." Tadeka motioned him to come over where he was. Hinata closed the door then walked over to him. "We need to watch her. Fire is the easiest to corrupt"

Hinata frowned some

"I know. I'm going to start her training tomorrow "

Hinata nodded

"Get some rest"

Hinata nodded again making his way up to his room. Kageyama sound asleep. He sighed crawling into bed. He instantly fell asleep but soon started tossing and turning. Kageyama rolled over pulling him close to get him to stop. Eventually hinata stopped moving around and stayed still.

\--

Suga was awoken by another nightmare, trying to get out of bed but falling. He gasped clutching his chest, breathing heavily.

Daichi woke up from the noise rushing to him "suga suga are you okay?"

"I-I have to tell.-"

"Tell what? Talk to me!"

Suga started hyperventilating clutching his shirt tighter "I cant breathe"

Daichi tried to get his attention, resulting in kissing him.

Sugas breathing stabilized as he kissed back "w-whyd you do that?"

"You were having a panic attack. Wanna talk about it?"

Suga looked at him "it may have been just a dream but it felt so real."

"What did honey?"

"The deaths"

Daichi looked at him wide eyed "is this your predict the future thing?"

"I dont know.." suga cried into his chest "it may have been a nightmare"

Daichi rubs his head softly frowning. He didn't want the boy to panic, he would be there for them.

All of them.

\--

Tadeka furrows his eyebrows as hs sat in bed, ukai snuggled into his side asleep. Soft snores leaving the alpha. Tadeka smiled at him, closing his eyes. The spirit world had felt a shift.

Something was off but he knew it was nature's way to maintain balance. He soon found his way back to sleep when Ukai moved and awoke him again.

Ukai curled his body into tadekas backside, nuzzling his head into the crook between his shoulder and head. Humming softly and fell instantly asleep, letting the darkness of his eyelids consume him.

\--

Asahi was consuming most of the small futon, noya didnt mind but felt bad they were always at zenko. Karasuno had a mattress that actually fit asahi.

Noya was getting restless, the dreams haunting him and the endless storms. He groaned getting up and walking outside. He walked into the training area, sword in hand. He felt at peace now, swinging it on his hands. The rain felt cool but calming for the kitsune.

As he started practicing with the sword he heard footsteps. Turning around he saw oikawa and Yachi

"Can we train with you yuu?" Yachi asked softly, holding her own sword

Oikawa grinned "I think we should itll be fun."

Noya laughed "if you can keep up!" He stood with his sword ready.

Yachi held up her sword showing her stance.

Oikawa looked confused "how'd you all get swords?"

Noya looked at him "did you not- what have you been training with?"

Oikawa looked at him "the wind, duh noya-chan I thought you were smarter than that"

Noya glared "baka didnt you train with a sword too?"

"No actually I've been trying to figure out how you all do lightning when I use ice"

Yachi looked at him, tossing him an extra sword "use this for now oikawa-kun."

Oikawa nodded and held the sword, taking a stance.

Noya had lunged at Yachi first, the sound of the swords clashing together echoing through the village. Yachi swung the sword, doing her best to fight against noya. Oikawa watched absolutely shocked by their movements it came so naturally to them. Oikawa held up his sword ready to fight when another sword hit his. It wasnt either Yachi or noya but kenma instead.

Kenma looked at oikawa with yellow piercing eyes "let's train huh?"

Oikawa nodded as they both got ready. Kenma making the first move hitting oikawas sword, he watched oikawa stumble a little but caught his balance quickly. Swords clashing and small sparks lighting up from the contact of the blades. Oikawa couldn't believe they were training like this, constantly. He wanted to train more with them.

Kenma had muted the sound of the blades hitting, I guess it was to keep from waking the others up. Oikawa and kenma froze as they turned to see Yachis fox form, she leapt up sword ready to attack as noya held his sword ready to defend. The green fox outline seemed to grow as she struck noyas sword, sending him back onto the ground.

Landing she gasped and rushed to him "noya I'm so sorry!! Are you okay?"

Noya grinned "we're in the middle of a battle yachi, you shouldn't have dropped your sword." He picked his sword up

Yachi moved the rocks to protect herself until she got the sword back "noya are you really okay?"

Noya nodded "that was some amazing power. Did you keep that inside?"

Yachi nodded and looked at oikawa and kenma. "What?"

"Your fox... it just- wow." Kenma was shocked, this turning Yachi redder than ever before

Oikawa looked at them "I believe the fight is over, congrats Yachi."

Yachi dropped the rocks and looked at noya, bowing "thank you for letting me train!" Her now soaked hair clinging to her face. She pushed it back and smiled as noya bowed as well

"Thank you for training with me, please train with me again" noya spoke

Oikawa looked at kenma "I'm suuuuper tired kenma~~"

"Its okay I know you havent used a sword yet. Good job for your first time though. "

Oikawa smiled softly

The three headed inside leaving noya outside. Noya sat down replaying the fight between him and Yachi _how did she do that? How did I let her knock me down?_


	11. Blinded by the light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Nogitsune is a Dark kitsune, one of type Void. They draw their power from strife, chaos, tragedy and pain; they feed off of pain. Nogitsune are particularly prideful, they have a dark sense of humor and are dangerous when they have been offended. With this magic, kitsune can cause blights, drain life, summon creatures of darkness, slip into shadows to vanish, and drain the light from areas.

"Without the light, all hope is lost."

* * *

Tadeka was still feeling on edge, suga had told them about his nightmares and how he was awoken nearly every night by an awful vivid dream. He wanted it to stop. Tadeka was afraid them finding out their true abilities would cause chaos. Chaos that brought unwelcome guests. With natsu and ennoshita here now he began intense training with them, helping them learn how to control their abilities enough to not hurt someone. Telling them the stories and guidelines they followed. 

Hinata would watch natsu train, sometimes training with her but very rare. In that moment he saw her true fox, the kasai. Her fox flaming bright it hurt his eyes. Tadeka knew what she could do, knew what she would be capable of. He wanted to contain as much as he could. 

The alphas had gone back to their village to check on things, possibly stay there a few nights to allow the kitsune their training. Kageyama, Daichi and asahi were worried about them. Ukai had said Tadeka would take care of them but what if something happened. 

Hinata, noya and suga weren't sleeping like they normally do. The feeling of restlessness taking over as they trained almost every hour of the day. Noya especially. Since that fight with Yachi he couldn't seem to get over it. He wanted to learn how she could do it. 

Kenma and oikawa trained as well, kenma being less aggressive until oikawa was ready. He was teaching him to use a sword. It was weird to him since kitsunes should be able to use a sword. Once oikawa got a sword tailored to his gifts he was a pro.

The alphas felt like the kitsunes were preparing for war, or preparing for something and not telling them. 

Nightfall ~

Oikawa and kenma were eating downstairs playing some new game kenma had, insisting everyone played it with him. Ennoshita sat on the couch trying to figure out what was happening in the game. How could someone become in debt to a raccoon??

(Honestly never played animal crossing this is what my roommate told me. Rip)

Yamaguchi was in the kitchen helping Yachi clean up when the two orange haired siblings walked downstairs "do you need help?" Hinata asked softly 

They shook their heads no "you guys have been working so hard, take a break!" 

Noya was nowhere to be seen, hinata figured he was outside. He told his sister he'd be back then walked outside. Sure enough noya was still training. Hinata sighed softly as he walked to noya "maybe take a break? Are you okay?" 

Noya looked at him, his piercing brown eyes showing fear "yeah.. I'm fine"

Hinata tilted his head looking at noya "why are you lying?"

"It doesnt matter. You're right I should take a break." Noya sighed softly and wiped the sweat from his forehead 

Hinata gave his cheery smile and noya felt at peace. The light radiating off him was so welcoming and caring. They definitely had to protect their light, their sun. 

As they headed inside hinata stopped hearing whispers of ' _hinata... I miss you hinata.. come here, come to me'_

Shaking his head he walked inside and sighed softly. This - whatever was coming, they'd be ready. Without the alphas help.

Ennoshita was now playing the game with natsu, he smiled softly watching everyone getting along with his little sister. That warmed his heart. 

Hinata looked at suga and Tadeka asking if he could speak to them privately. They both nodded and walked into hinatas room 

"What's wrong?"

"I heard whispers, someone calling for me" hinata looked at them "tell me about your dream suga. What is it you see?"

Suga looked at Tadeka when he nodded for him to speak "i- I see you in the forest. Yamaguchi trying to heal you faster. Noya fighting this thing." He said the last word with distaste 

"Is it a nogitsune?"

"I dont know.. it's just a black figure I see.. no real form or fangs" 

Hinata nodded "I want to find who was whispering "

Tadeka and suga grabbed hinatas arms "no you dont!"

"Why? We've been trying like crazy and I want to help you all." 

Tadeka sighed "we mustn't yet. Its not the right time.."

"Well we know someone that can make it the right time" hinata looked at suga 

Suga shook his head "I have only learned how to stop or slow down time "

Hinata groaned "well we need to do something!"

"No. We dont" tadeka spoke "my young fox is ready to pounce but the older wiser fox knows what will happen"

Hinata looks at Tadeka and nods "fine.." 

Suga sighed in relief "if you hear anything else tell us please. "

Hinata nodded heading to his room 

suga gave Tadeka a look before heading back downstairs to see everyone. it was nearly 2 am when they had fallen asleep, well Kenma was still awake playing the game. he heard snores coming from behind him, turning he saw ennoshita, Yamaguchi, Yachi and natsu asleep on the sectional. he gave a soft smile as he kept playing. somewhere along the line oikawa, suga, noya and Tadeka went back to their rooms. Kenma looked around when he thought he heard the door open then close. 

Hinata never listened. he made his way towards the forest, sword at his side. he was going to figure it out. once he got to the river he stopped, looking around his eyes glowing orange

_hinata you came_ the voice spoke, Hinata turning to find where the voice was coming from

"whos there?" hinata tried to not let his voice shake

a shadowed figure came from behind one of the trees "my my my, you are stupid celestial. mind if I take your light?"

hinata gasped softly, suga was right. he should've listened. 

"you should've listened to your friends, hinata."

hinata backed up pulling his sword out "im not scared of you. I will protect my family"

the nogitsune chuckled "you think you can kill me?"

"I know I can" hinata swung the sword the nogitsune ducking.

he chuckled as he pulled out his own sword "foxes and wolves, interesting choice hinata. say what would you do if Kageyama was in trouble? your family? would you save your family or the person you love?"

hinatas eyes widened "you didnt-"

"I guess you won't know, remember hinata, we play tricks. I very much thrive on chaos and believe me you're producing enough chaos and distress to keep me alive."

hinatas eyes sharpened with hate as he swung the sword, clashing it against the others. hinata kept hitting the sword, getting more irritated. he had sliced the nogitsune, panting from the fight. he wasn't even sure what time it was he'd lost track. he held the sword in front of him ready to fight, doing his best to try to cut the nogitsune again. panic hit his face when the others sword made contact across his stomach. he groaned as he kept his stance, he would protect his family. the fight felt like it was going on forever, time wasn't moving fast, this nogitsune wasn't getting weaker. but he was. the last slice was on his thighs, gasping the smaller boy fell to his knees, light fading from hinatas aura. 

"HINATA" a voice cried out, it sounded like noya honestly hinata couldn't tell as he fell back the last thing he heard was thunder and lightening crackling. 

noya stood in front of hinata "I WILL PROTECT OUR SUN" he yelled, electricity sparking from his hands, he sent the sparks from his hands to the nogitsune panic striking when the nogitsune caught the sparks, it now forming in his hands.

"you think you can kill me?" he walked closer, hitting noya back with the sparks "IM A THOUSAND YEARS OLD YOU CANT KILL ME!" (quote teen wolf oops) 

noyas body flew back hitting the tree, gasping he got up and ran to cover hinata "we will kill you."

Yachi and Yamaguchi were next to join, Yamaguchi picking up hinata and running to the river "god don't die please" he placed hinata into the river forming a protective barrier around them "heal hinata.."

Yachi grabbed her sword as did noya, fighting their way to destroy the nogitsune. the next slice was on noyas arm. he dropped his sword growing pissed now, a storm was brewing. his eyes now bright orange and lighting crackling around him he eyed the nogitsune "your time has come to an end, Baka"

the nogitsune grinned "maybe you shouldn't have left Asahi alone .. he may be strong but emotionally he is weak. you make him weak."

noyas eyes softened at the thought of Asahi, no nows not the time. he sent lightning as fast and hard as he could. yachi giving noya a protective barrier. 

suga came running down, he froze the time wincing. "Yamaguchi how much time does hinata need to heal?"

"I-i don't know.. the light is fading."

suga walked to them "without the light hope is lost."

"no. don't you say that!" yachi yelled "keep time frozen as long as you can!" 

"it can't be too long or things will fall out of balance!"

"things are already out of balance!" yachi cried out

suga nodded, seeing the light come back to hinatas body he sighed in relief unfreezing the time.

noyas eyes widened as he looked at hinata, the boy was glowing. not just his normal glow but a brighter glow one that brightened the whole forest, the aura had changed. Hinata had evolved, he now had two tails.

hinata picked up his sword glaring now "you hurt my family, that is unforgivable." he ran (it was lightning speed) slicing the nogitsune with enough force to finally kill it. hinata stabbed the sword through its chest, the glowing aura taking over his smaller body. noya finished it off with his rolling thunder. they watched the kitsune turn to dust, gasping and panting softly. hinata fell again to his knees passing out. noya gasped he started to glow, his fox aura shining bright. yachi gasped "noya you have another tail!"

noya looked down shocked "what? how?"

"you wanted to protect hinata." tadeka spoke

noya looked up and smiled "lets get him home"

tadeka nodded "I made a call, there's some people back at the village for us."

noya nodded and tried to pick up hinata, wincing at the cut on his arm. tadeka shook his head and picked up hinata walking to the village. noya, Yamaguchi, yachi and tadeka walked through the entrance. tsukki, Asahi, Kiyoko and Kageyama rushing to them.

Asahi looked at noyas arm and frowned "does it hurt?"

"not anymore, im fine ill heal" noya looked up at him "I got another tail!" he cheered

Tadeka set hinata into Kageyamas arms, he frowned "what happened to him? is he okay?!"

'he will be. I cannot thank you all enough. for right now we all need rest." Tadeka spoke softly

yachi smiled some at Kiyoko who hugged her tightly "don't go out alone like that again!"

"I didnt, I had my family" yachi spoke softly grabbing kiyokos hand

"go. bed. now" Tadeka glared at them

kageyama carried hinata to his room, watching the small boy breathe in and out slowly. his body was glowing more than before, he definitely wanted to know what happened.

noya grabbed asahis hand and smiled "thanks for coming here, it feels nice to see you. you aren't hurt are you?"

"no my love you're the hurt one" Asahi picked him up and carried him to the bedroom. noya snuggled his head into the crock of asahis neck and fell fast asleep

the stormy, dark sky had cleared for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to do some chapters where the kitsune gets tails and becomes stronger so like bare with me pls.
> 
> hope you all are still enjoying it!!!


	12. Down to earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa, yachi, yamaguchi and ennoshita get some new tails 👀👀

"Of all the stars in the sky that burn

You are the one to bring me back to earth"

* * *

It had been a week since the last nogitsune attack. Noya and hinata were completely healed but feeling weaker since they were not used to their new abilities. Tadeka had mentioned whenever he got his tails he would feel off for a week or so. Yamaguchi was praised for healing hinata and helping the other in need.

The freckled green haired boy looked at tsukishima "heh I helped my friends. "

Tsukishima nodded and smiled "I'm glad you were able to help yamaguchi." He nodded and went back to helping Yachi.

\--

Yachi was learning how to better help using the earth. Training harder than she had before. Tadeka was amazed by her progress and her determination.

Yachi and kiyoko were constantly at each others side now, well except when she trained. Kiyoko told her she shouldnt be going into the woods by herself and Yachi repeatedly said she wasnt alone. Kiyoko was just showing her overprotective side. It was cute to Yachi. She had never had someone, other then hinata be so protective over her.

\--

Oikawa had kept his distance from everyone as he kept training. He would train with kenma and suga and iwaizumi but that was the only people he would talk with. Tadeka had tried to speak with him but he was ignored. He wasnt sure why oikawa was doing the things he was but he had hoped there was a good reason. He didnt realize the wind was talking to oikawa. Telling him something was going to happen soon. 

\--

Ennoshita was spending time with tanaka a little too much, they shared sweet moments and tender kisses. Tanaka continually apologizing for not calling ennoshita.

Ennoshita just laughed softly and shrugged it off "I'm not mad tanaka"

Tanaka sighed in relief

When they were spending time together ennoshita had caught tanaka up about the kitsune. They still had two left to find or have find them. 

The ocean and mountain kitsune. 

It was a very windy evening when a strong storm occurred as everyone turned to noya he raised his hands in protest "it's not me this time"

Oh that's not good 

Yamaguchi walked outside seeing the rain begin to flood and head down towards the river. He bit his lip as he followed the water, yachi and ennoshita calling after him. Oikawa had tried to calm down the winds, following yamaguchi himself. 

They knew what was coming, they knew it was time. Yachi grabbed their swords and ran after yamaguchi. Bless his heart but he wasnt the best fighter, he was better at protecting. 

Yachi caught up to them when they noticed a dark shadow "my how lucky I am to meet all four of you. How's celestial doing? Is he .. still breathing?"

Yachi pulled her sword ready to use "you will NOT get to him. You will not hurt my family!" 

Yamaguchi held a water barrier around them, he was silly to try and come by himself. Yachi swung her sword clashing with the other. Her fox grew engulfing the nogitsune until he turned to dust. Ennoshita watched amazed when he heard a noise. He turned to see yet another, god how many were there. Oikawa pushed it away with wind and readied his sword. 

Ennoshita listening to the forest gave a simple hmm sound. He held the sword and swung with all his might, slicing not only the nogitsune but getting sliced himself. Yamaguchi winced as the others sword broke the barrier. He watched them fighting swords clashing and wind being blown. 

Oikawa and ennoshita stood tall as they finished the fight. When there outlines began to glow brighter. Yachis green fox aura now showing two tails, yamaguchis blue aura showing three tails, oikawa was a lighter teal and he also had obtained three tails. Ennoshita had one tail, his very first.

They looked at each other smiling wide 

"We earth kitsunes need to stay together"

"I think you mean element kitsunes"

"Well we don't have fire or thunder here"

"We have close enough."

They laughed softly, wincing from pain but knowing it was worth it. They grew. They evolved . They would protect the sun.


	13. This ain't for the holy man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other kitsune have characteristics reminiscent of vampires or succubi and feed on the life or spirit of human beings, generally through sexual contact
> 
> Suga mama?? Dadichi?? Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally clicked the back arrow and lost everything I wrote so my apologies for late upload!

"Baby I just want your damn bad intentions

I've got some damn bad intentions

I got some secrets I forgot to mention"

* * *

Suga had awoken to clear skies and morning sickness. Daichi rushed after the him with concern. As suga threw up Daichi was rubbing his back with comfort. He sighed softly as he looked at the smaller boy "im-"

"Pregnant. I know suga" daichi smiled softly 

"I'm worried-" 

"About everyone knowing? Or if they already know?" 

Suga nodded 

"Well let's go and find out" daichi took his hand after suga brushed his teeth. They headed downstairs and got cheery smiles from everyone.

Hinatas chipper self was the first to speak "hi suga and Daichi!" 

"Hello hinata. " suga smiled softly 

"Well with the past few weeks of chaos happening I'm just glad we're having two new additions to the family. " Tadeka spoke softly 

"Two?" Suga asked softly 

"You didnt smell? Well.. maybe your pheromones are off. Kenma is two weeks ahead of you." Tadeka spoke 

Kenma walked up to suga taking his hands "I'm so happy we're gonna get through this together!" 

Suga smiled softly and nodded 

Hinata whined "awwww I want a baby too!" 

Kageyamas eyes widened "i- not-"

Tadeka waved "not the time right hinata"

Hinata nodded slowly and kageyama sighed in relief, thank god for Tadeka. 

Kenma and suga held hands walking to the couch to talk about babies and names. 

Kuroo smiled watching them then looking at Daichi "I'm glad he has someone to talk to and work through this with. "

Daichi smiled "they're adorable. If either of you need anything let me know." 

They made their way over to kenma and suga sitting next to their significant others. 

Suga smiled "I was thinking hotaru for our baby" 

Kenma nodded "its beautiful! I think tetsuya would be good for our baby"

Kuroo and Daichi nodded "both are beautiful names"

\--

Suga was a couple months pregnant and extremely horny. He was kept up in his room because all the alphas looked like they were ready to pounce on him. When Daichi had come back upstairs with food he was met with a panting, naked suga. He almost dropped the food in shock.

Sugas flustered face looked at Daichi "P-please help me" 

Daichi set the food down and shut the door as he made his way to the bed. He stripped himself down and got onto the bed. Suga blushed softly as Daichi placed a gentle kiss on sugas baby bump "I love you both"

Daichi kissed sugas neck, hearing soft moans from the silver haired boy. 

"More attention Daichi" he whined 

Daichi nodded as he lined himself up with sugas entrance, pushing himself in slowly. Suga gasped softly as he got adjusted "more Daichi more!"

Daichi nodded as he began to thrust in and out of suga. Suga moaned curse words and several "oh gods" as Daichi kept thrusting. 

Suga gasped and arched his back "i- I'm go- ahhh" he moaned out as he came

Daichi came shortly after groaning softly as he pulled out "now its time for you two to eat. Do you feel better baby?"

Suga sat up and nodded, starting to eat "I do thank you baby"

Daichi nodded 

\--

9 months later and tetsuya was born. A beautiful baby boy with dark brown hair and blond ends. His yellow eyes piercing when he opened them. Kenma was holding tetsuya protectively and close, kuroo watched as the fox aura was taking over kenma. 

"May I hold tetsuya?" Kuroo asked softly, smiling as kenma handed tetsuya to kuroo. "Kenma? When did you have three tails?" 

Kenma looked at kuroo "I dont know. Did I just get it?" 

Kuroo shrugged some holding tetsuya close "hi sweets this is your daddy~" he purred 

Kenma smiled at the pair then closed his eyes allowing sleep to consume him

A few weeks later hotaru was born, a silver haired baby boy with deep chocolate eyes. Suga was flushed and droopy eyed. Daichi was holding hotaru, as he watched suga sleep his fox aura taking over while he slept. Suga had gotten another tail, he now had four. 

Daichi was humming softly as he watched hotaru sleeping. He was terrified to be a dad but excited for what the future will bring.


	14. a new alpha appears ?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kageyama is jealous oops
> 
> asanoya love child appears
> 
> daisuga baby moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys I cannot thank you enough for the support on this story. it means so much that you all are enjoying it! please feel free to leave more comments I enjoy reading them!! <33
> 
> my apologies for taking so long school has been stressful

“…were always exotic and rare but as man has separated from the natural environment…his mythical and religious inheritance is challenged…”

* * *

Hinata was walking with Natsu in the woods, showing her the famous river they like to get water from when he noticed a figure. hinata stopped and moved natsu behind him as he squinted to try and see the figure. his eyes glowed orange as he focused on the figure making its way towards them. A tall blond with an undercut and dark red eyes 

"astumu miya and you are cutie?" he spoke

hinata gasped at the taller man, looking up. god he was taller than Kageyama. "h-hinata shoyo.. unfortunately we must be going now.." hinata backed up slowly as he noticed the alpha smirk, natsu was grabbing onto his shirt rather tightly. 

"but I just got here? don't you want to have some fun? you reek of another alpha yet I don't see anyone?"

hinata felt panic strike his body when a hand met his face, why couldn't he fight him? did he want to protect natsu? he froze when the hand left his shirt, pulling away from the hand he noticed natsu was gone. he didnt think it was possible to feel even more panic striking his body 

"I saw her run away, she must be smart leaving us alone" a sly smirk crossed his face

hinatas eyes widened, fuck she's getting Kageyama. oh geez oh geez

atsumu grinned "well little fox, how about you come with me? ill mark you unlike that alpha you are fooling with"

"Baka if you knew anything about foxes you know you can't bite us"

"exactly." 

hinata stared at him with wide eyes, a hand pulling him back. he noticed a raven haired figure and sighed in relief 

"go now" Kageyama growled at Hinata 

hinata felt small hands meet his again as they ran back to the village. hinata had never seen Kageyama in wolf form until now, honestly it terrifies him. 

Kageyama soon returned with a few cuts and blood on his hands. he searched for hinata and smiled once he saw the smaller boy

"don't go there alone again, do you understand me?"

hinata nodded slowly "I didnt think new visitors would be showing up.."

"that doesn't matter you didnt think boke!"

"bakageyama I wanted her to see the river!"

"go with more people!"

hinata huffed and crossed his arms, finally noticing the cuts "Kageyama .. does it hurt?"

Kageyama looked down then at hinata "not anymore, ill heal"

hinata nodded slowly "im sorry, lets get you cleaned up"

"baby ill be fine as long as you're by my side"

\---

Noyas heat was bad and I mean really bad. he couldn't get up, couldn't train, couldn't feed himself without feeling pain. Asahi did his best to help and protect the boy but god, he wanted him. the pheromones where so strong this time.

noya had looked at Asahi a few times before grinning "I know you want me~"

Asahi shook his head "despite how much I do you're hurting and I don't want to-"

"god just fuck me Asahi it may help at this point"

Asahi looked at the smaller boy who had never looked more serious. he nodded as he leaned down and kissed the boy tenderly, noya was not feeling the soft energy Asahi was giving. he pushed Asahi down climbing on top and began kissing him roughly, Asahi shocked by his actions and him being able to move he grinned at the needy fox. 

noya quickly stripping both Asahi and himself he whined when the buttons on asahis shirt wouldn't unbutton. he finally gave up ripping the shirt open 

"hey, that's my favorite shirt" Asahi grumbled

"not anymore. ill buy you a new one" 

noya grinned as he watched Asahi roll his eyes "tsk such attitude for someone about to get laid" he purred 

"my god noya" he grumbled and pushed himself inside noya, watching the smaller boy gasp at contact "sure attitude for someone about to get laid" he mocked, noya rolled his own eyes and started rolling his hips. Asahi groaned as he thrusted up to meet noyas bounces. he grinned as he watched noya becoming a moaning mess above him. as he came noya gasped releasing soon after. noya was a panting mess as he lifted up off Asahi and laid down. 

a week had gone by and noya was feeling nauseous, extremely nauseous. he would go to train but get nauseous after half of a fight, suga and kenma knew what was happening but kept quiet waiting for the smaller thunder boy to figure it out. Asahi had smelled different pheromones from noya during this past week, it was clicking with him either.

it had seemed everyone knew but the couple. Daichi laughed softly as he watched Asahi giving a soft glance to noya, he felt more protective over noya now and couldn't figure out why. when he noticed Daichi laugh he asked him why

"god bless you Asahi, you're so clueless" Daichi spoke softly 

"what why?"

"do you not- well, you'll figure it out" Daichi spoke

Asahi looked at noya then watched him run to the bathroom, he quickly followed but was stopped as noya slammed the door in his face. hearing the smaller boy get sick he frowned, ah noya was pregnant. noya walked out of the bathroom staring up at Asahi "so um_"

"what if we get married?" Asahi cut noya off

noyas eyes widened as he grinned "don't you know foxes and wolves aren't supposed to get along forever."

Asahi grinned "ill stay married to you as long as you'll have me"

noya turned red and nodded "then I think we should" 

Asahi smiled, pecking his lips softly. "Ukai and tadeka are talking about rebuilding and merging the villages since - well its going better than they thought.." 

noya smiled "a place with you? how lovely" he hummed softly

after being a month pregnant Asahi was a little too overprotective, he was at noyas side nonstop. he was there when noya got sick, when he wanted to train (which never worked out), when he ate. normally it would be noya clinging to asahis side, it was adorable to noya that Asahi was now being clingy. 

Ukai and tadeka as well as the other were building houses in Zenko, moving Karasuno and Zenko together. the wolves brought their things over from Karasuno, helping move things to the new houses. they were small but enough. tadeka and ukai went shopping for things for the houses. they still had the big family house for get togethers and celebrations but everyone had moved to their Separate houses once built. 

Daichi and suga had moved into their new house making up a baby room then frowning 

"Daichi its not baby proof"

"baby our baby will be some kind of supernatural and will heal"

"that's your excuse?!" suga squealed

Daichi laughed softly "calm down sugamama." 

"don't tell me to calm down dadchi" he huffed

Daichi smiled "ill get it baby proof don't you worry" 

"good" he hummed and pecked daichis lips "teach Asahi how to do that as well, you know noya won't think about baby proof and say the same thing you did"

Daichi nodded "yes I will"

"good good"

everyone fears sugamama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to tell you all about the future child ships im considering, let me know if you disapprove or have changes! I will probably make this a series and add the future kids more in next series! 
> 
> Natsu (she'll be six years older) x Hotaru
> 
> (kuroken) Tetsuya x Kou (tsukiyama)
> 
> (iwaoi) Yoichi x Akihiko (kagehina)
> 
> (Asanoya) Tsuneo x Akane (kagehina)


	15. Kitsune no Yomeiri - The Fox Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to include a beautiful wedding for nearly every pairing since they are also having the future babies but this chapter will not include all of them.
> 
> this was really hard to choose from tbh

"On a day when the sun shines bright and the rain falls, wise parents advise their children to play indoors. It isn't that they are worried about them catching a cold. No, it is the magical foxes of Japan, hold their wedding processions." 

* * *

it was a clear blue sky with a soft gentle rain, the wind was blowing calmly. noya had lit small lanterns in case it got dark, he had them lined down the aisle with gardenias placed beside them. the day had finally come, nine months with a baby due any minute and marrying the love of his life in front of his friends and family. they had a rather simple wedding but it was all they needed, well all noya wanted. they had convinced tadeka to become ordained. Ukai, Daichi and Kageyama stood beside Asahi with Tadeka in the center. Asahi was wearing a black suit and yellow tie to match noyas blond hair, he stood tall with his hands behind his back. he had small braids above his ears, slicked back into a tight bun. 

the music started playing and noya walked out, arm and arm with tanaka. tanaka was tearing up at how beautiful the ceremony already was. noya had his hair down (its a vibe) with a small braid clipped to the side. he had the cheesiest grin on his face as he walked down the isle with tanaka, wearing a white suit that not only made his hair - but his frame stick out more. this must be what pure bliss feels like, the air and storm being calm just for them to celebrate their day. 

tanaka let go of noyas arm as noya grabbed asahis softly, this feeling was home. his home. he never wanted to let this go. handing the small bouquet to hinata he smiled seeing yachi, suga and hinata by his side. they had definitely been through hell and back but he wouldn't replace his family. now Asahi would be apart of the family and that excited him.

Asahi got teary eyed as he saw noya, leaning by his ear and whispering "you look so beautiful." causing a deep blush from noya.

"Greetings all, today we are gathered here to celebrate Azumane Asahi and Nishinoya Yu in holy matrimony ~" Tadeka smiled wide as he kept talking "Asahi-san do you take Noya-kun do be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Asahi took noyas hands and held them softly, looking deep into his eyes "I do"

"and do you noya-"

"I do" noyas gaze focused on asahis, never looking away. his eyes filled with tears - they were happy tears of course - Asahi brushed the tears that started falling away with a smile. 

"and now for the rings"

Asahi and noya both turned to grab the rings, turning back to each other as they smile wide and Asahi placed the gold ring with a small diamond in the center on noyas soft hands "I made sure it was thunder proof" he teased with a smile

noya gave a giggle then a grin placing the ring on asahis strong hand "I made sure it was alpha proof" he teased back. 

"and now for the vows"

Asahi turned red and smiled wide, clearing his throat some "noya my dearest love, I have never seen someone more captivating then you. I knew it was love at first sight, you made my heart pick up and skip beats I hoped id spend the rest of my life with you and well, I am. im grateful you chose me to be your partner, im grateful ill get to wake up and see you every more. im grateful for our baby boy that will be on the way soon. im happy I got to share all of my firsts with you, first kiss, first love, first baby. im internally grateful for you. I love you noya azumane"

noya was sobbing at this point, the tears just flowed and wouldn't stop "a-asahi-san that was beautiful" 

a sob came from behind noya and he knew it was hinata. 

"Asahi" noya cleared his throat now and wiped his tears "I love you, I thank you for saving me. I never thought id be getting married let alone having a child but when you came into my life I knew I needed you. I as well am internally grateful for you coming into my life. im happy as well that you chose me, without you id probably be lost. I have never seen a man so damn fine like you Asahi" noya grinned "I love you"

hinata kept sobbing as tadeka wiped a few tears "I now pronounce you husband and husband! you may kiss the husband!"

noya got on his tip toes, pulling Asahi down by his tie placing a tender kiss on his lips. "noya azumane huh?"

Asahi blushed "is that not okay?"

"I love it." noya grinned "also.. my water just broke.."

asahis eyes widened in panic as he picked noya up and rushed him to the delivery room. within a few hours Tsuneo was born. a beautiful healthy baby boy with deep chocolate eyes and gorgeous tan skin. 

\---

the sun shining bright hinatas cheery self was more hyper than normal. hinata was impatiently waiting for this day, since he saw asahis and noyas wedding he wanted one himself. and he is finally getting it. hinata hadn't become pregnant yet but they were trying, Kageyama knew hinata wanted a baby. he knew it and that was all he wanted to give his love the happiness he deserves. it starts with the wedding.

sunflowers and ribbon were tied around the room, beautiful bows with a sunflower in the center. and clear skies. Kageyama did his best to make it bright and cheerful like his future husband. he had placed a small sunflower slip for hinata to wear today. 

as he stood at the alter looking around he bit his lip, they had agreed to not say their vows in front of everyone but on their honeymoon. in a few years when they celebrated their anniversary with everyone they would say their vows again.

Ukai had also gotten ordained so he was officiating them this time. he had Daichi, Asahi, Kiyoko and Kuroo standing beside him. he looked across the way and saw suga, noya, yachi and kenma on hinatas side. tadeka was walking hinata down the isle when Kageyama noticed heads turning. his head turned and he found himself speechless, hinata wearing a white kimono and the sunflower clip in his hair. Kageyama was in love. 

Kageyama was in a yellow suit (oops?) his blue eyes vibrant with the color choices. he locked eyes with hinata until he saw the red head in front of him, taking hinatas hands he smiled "so beautiful"

Ukai smiled "Greetings all, today we are gathered here to celebrate Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shoyo in holy matrimony. Kageyama do you take hinata to be your husband?"

"I do" his cobalt eyes staring softly, his smile for once wasn't creepy looking. hinata enjoyed this side of Kageyama. he placed hinatas ring on his finger 

"and hinata do you take Kageyama to be your husband?" 

"I do! Very much" hinata placed the gold ring on kageyamas finger smiling wide

"I now pronounce you husband and husband! kiss kiss!" he cheered

hinata laughed softly as he kissed Kageyama softly, hearing Kageyama mumbled "bakageyama, welcome to the family mr. Kageyama, I look forward to starting a family with you" earning a giggle from hinata. 

\--

daisuga is extra af thx

inside the building white roses were wrapped around multiple alters leading the a bigger alter where Ukai would stand. each alter had string lights tied to them as well as string lights lining the walk way. this was the day suga craved for, he had his dream wedding planned since he was little. like hinata he wore a traditional white kimono to be wedded in. he was super excited to see Daichi and spend the right of his life with him and Hotaru. oh right, Hotaru is now a year and two months. same with Tetsuya.

suga was ready, walking down the isle with tadeka holding his arm. Daichi was patiently waiting as he noticed suga walking down, standing up straighter he smiled wide. his black suit did not compare to sugas kimono. 

Ukai spoke "Greetings all, today we are gathered here to celebrate Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Koushi in holy matrimony. Daichi do you take suga to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" Daichi held sugas hand softly, smiling wide as he noticed hotaru in the crowd. 

"and do you suga take Daichi to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" suga hummed as he smiled wide 

"and now for the vows"

"suga, i am beyond blessed that I got to meet you and that you brought hotaru into our lives. I never thought id be getting this far but im beyond thankful that I am. I could never ask for a better partner. my love for you will always be yours and yours only. I thank you for being my first kiss and my first partner. I again thank you for bringing hotaru into our lives." he slid the ring on sugas finger

suga smiled wide "my Daichi, when we first met in the woods I played hard to get. I was thankful you chased me. I am excited to be more of a family than we were before and have ourselves become one. I am grateful you are becoming apart of my family and I in yours. I love you so much" he slid the gold ring on daichis finger. 

"I now pronounce you husband and husband! kiss kiss kiss!" Ukai smiled wide, taking in the beautiful scenery. 

Daichi wrapped an arm around sugas waist and pulled him into a lingering kiss. suga cupped daichis cheeks and kissed back. 

home is whenever I am with you ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> low-key trying to make up for not updating in a few days, oops. 
> 
> ENJOY


	16. 狐の嫁取り; The Taking of a Fox Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iwaoi
> 
> tsukiyama
> 
> kuroken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for those feeling im skipping ships or focusing too much on others!!! im not trying too :(  
> hopefully this will make up for it <33
> 
> I love you all and thank you for reading <333
> 
> please continue to leave comments so I can accommodate those ships you want to see!!

“On dark and quiet nights, in secret places, strings of lanterns or torches can be seen stretching out single file in an unbroken chain more than two miles long. It is a rare site, but an unmistakable one. It can be seen most often in Kanbara county, and it is said that on such night young foxes claim their mates.”

* * *

sweets peas and blue statices in bouquets beside a string of lanterns, dusk was upon the soon-to-be newly weds. Oikawa had wanted this to be beyond perfect. the chilling wind had finally come to ease when it was time. Oikawa did his best to stay calm knowing the winds would be unsteady if he wasn't, thankfully he had his family there for support. Back in the dressing room Oikawa was crying from excitement and overjoy, suga and kenma helped wipe the tears away before they fell on his white suit and fix his hair that kept falling in his face when he looked down. 

"my dear oikawa I know this is from over excitement but you don't want to go out there looking all red and blotchy." suga hummed, taking care of him like a mother would. 

"I know - I just - I can't stop crying" Oikawa smiled as a few more tears slipped from the corners of his eyes. Kenma quickly catching them with a tissue

"god I hope im not this emotional when I get married" Kenma mumbled looking at oikawa. Tadeka knocked on the door softly and entered when Oikawa said to. It was Tadekas turn to get emotional 

"all my babies are leaving the nest" he cried out

"we still live in the same village tadeka." oikawa smiled softly 

"right right right, the house will be so lonely without all you chipper folks" tadeka smiled

"then have a baby with Ukai?" kenma asked confused when tadeka shook his head

"I will be the grandparent no problem; however, I don't want a baby- especially at my age" tadeka smiled 

the three looked at him confused then at each other "does Ukai-?'

"hush hush this is oikawas day! enough about me! its almost time is oikawa ready?" tadeka waved up his hand

Oikawa nodded as tadeka took his arm "you two go ahead I want to talk to oikawa for a moment" tadeka spoke watching suga and kenma nod as they headed out.

"what is it?" oikawa looked at tadeka as he smiled

"something blue and something borrowed" tadeka clipped a small sapphire clip in oikawas hair

oikawa smiled wide "thank you"

tadeka nodded as they walked out seeing the starry dusk sky. "ready?" oikawa nodded "always" he laughed softly 

as they walked down the isle oikawa took a deep breath looking ahead to iwaizumi, this was it. it was happening, he couldn't believe it. it felt like just yesterday he was pestering iwaizumi to pay attention to him but now they were getting married. the dark sky had calming winds now, the smell of the flowers filling the air. the string lanterns finally coming to an end when he took iwaizumis hand, god he was ready to be married, to spend the rest of his life with iwaizumi. he looked at his soon-to-be husband and felt overcome with joy, his happiness taking over. Ukai hummed softly to get everyones attention 

"Greetings all, today we are gathered here to celebrate Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru in holy matrimony." Ukai started looking out to the crowd of people, oikawa and iwaizumi didnt have a best man or any groomsmen, they just wanted each other at the alter. both the men were dressed in white suits with teal ties. 

"Hajime do you take Tooru to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and to cherish in sickness and health?"

(irony they don't get sick)

"I do" Hajime smiled at tooru

"and do you-" Ukai was cut off by toorus over excited self

"I do! I do!" Tooru smiled wide

Ukai laughed softly at the excitement then continued "and now for the vows"

Tooru pulled put a gold ring and slipped it onto hajimes hand "I Tooru Oikawa soon to be Tooru Iwaizumi take you Hajime Iwaizumi to be my husband forever, I promise days will never get old and we will have the best days of our lives together - I welcome you into not only my family but into a family of our own" he rubbed his belly and grinned at hajime "I am beyond excited to start my future with you, it feels like just yesterday I was trying to get you to pay attention to me" he teased

Hajime laughed softly and smiled as he pulled out a gold ring for Tooru "I look forward to calling you Tooru iwaizumi, I look forward to waking up next to you and now I look forward to taking care of you during your pregnancy - I always knew you were the one for me, always. I just had to make you work for it" he teased "I love you Tooru, im so glad I have you in my life. thank you"

"I present Tooru Iwaizumi and Hajime Iwaizumi! You may kiss the husband!" Ukai smiled wide 

Tooru grinned as he pulled hajime by his tie, crashing their lips together for a soft yet deep kiss. he was finally Tooru iwaizumi.

\--------

kenma didnt care about the flowers, he didnt care about who was standing next to him, he didnt care who was officiating. or that's how he made it seem, Kuroo found a scrapbook of his "dream wedding". Kuroo decided to roll with what kenma had planned since all he was doing was taking care of Tetsuya or playing video games. honestly he wasn't even sure kenma would be present at the wedding, maybe he needed to marry them when he was playing a video game.

pushing those thoughts aside he looked through the book, asking hinata, yachi and Tooru for help with finding these items. of course he wanted a video game theme wedding right? wouldn't be kenma if it wasn't. Kuroo was panicked as he felt over stressed with planning. he wanted kenma to love it but didnt know how he would, if it would even be suitable for kenma. with the help of the three he began to feel at ease. thank god yachi and hinata found most of the items.

tiger Lillies, the only flower kenma wanted. he bought them by the DOZEN filling any area he could find empty that kenma would notice. he placed small cat heads and mini video game consoles coming out of the center of the bouquets. it was enough, the decorations weren't enough. yachi had to explain continuously that everything was perfect and kenma would love it. Kuroo still doubted himself but he finally began to believe her. retro video game lights and characters filled the room and down the isle. Kuroo had to say they worked hard to make it perfect. 

kenma was surprised when the day came, he felt bad for not helping out but hinata assured it wasn't a problem. kenma grinned as he put on a white suit with cats playing video games on it, definitely custom made. yachi helped him comb his hair back and put the top layer of it in space buns. yachi grinned wide as she finished "there you go kenma!"

honestly kenma hadn't been feeling like himself but he was starting to, he was more social today then he had been since Tetsuya was born. part of him wanted to stay by tetsuyas side but he pushed those thoughts away. today was about him and Kuroo. he felt excitement growing especially to see what Kuroo had done for him. 

kenma was ready, beyond ready. he impatiently waited for hinata to give him away to Tetsurō. Tetsurō himself was growing impatient as he waited to see his fiancé walk down the isle, he wanted to see kenmas expression on everything he did for the man. his heart grew with anticipation, both boys eager to see each other. 

Tetsurō stood at the alter, yachi would be the one officiating this time. the smaller girl had been ordained but she herself did not want to be married. she loved watching her friends and family gather and celebrate this joyous occasion. she was grateful they allowed her to officiate. 

when kenma began to walk down the isle he froze, taking in the sight that Tetsurō and his friends got together for him. his eyes widened as a big dopey smile crossed his face, this was the reaction Tetsurō was looking for. he stood still waiting for his fiancé, he himself smiling just as wide as kenma. 

as Hinata let go of kenmas arm and stood behind him kenma smiled "you didnt have to do this- thank you"

Tetsurō nodded "I wanted it to be perfect."

yachi smiled "today we are gathered here to celebrate Kuroo Tetsurō and Kozume Kenma in holy matrimony ~" 

Tetsurō looked at yachi then kenma not even allowing her to finish "I do take kenma"

kenma laughed softly "be patient huh?"

"I can't, I want you to be kenma Kuroo already" he whined

kenma looked at yachi and smiled "I do take Tetsurō and his impatient ass" 

this earned a laugh from everyone. "now its time for the rings" yachi spoke

kenma pulled out a gold ring with their names engraved on the inside, slipping it onto his finger. Tetsurō smiled wide pulling out a gold ring that had a small gem in the center, he slipped it on kenmas finger and smiled more. 

yachi watched them then continued "I now pronounce you husband and husband! you may kiss-"

Tetsurō leaned in kissing kenma tenderly "how does it feel to be an official Kuroo?"

kenma kissed back and rolled his eyes "like heaven"

\------

the tall blond was finally nervous, he wasn't included in ANY of the planning. he was just told to be at the wedding by 7 pm. that was nerve wrecking as Tobio helped him get ready.Tobio had helped Tsukki put in his contacts, he wore them to surprise Yamaguchi. he hated he wasn't included but he let it go. he trusted Yamaguchi to do whatever he wanted. 

then he found out shoyo and yachi helped him. oh god. nerves were wracking

he walked into the building and froze he noticed all the green roses that seemed to match the boys hair. it took him a few moments to take in the scenery, they had yellow string lights and green roses wrapped around every chair and green petals making their way down the isle. he began to feel at ease, grateful that Yamaguchi decided not to include him. he definitely wouldn't have come up with this beautiful idea. 

his black suit had a green and black tie to go along with the flowers, he was curious to see what Yamaguchi would come out in. he was patient, taking in the smell of roses, taking in the sight of his friends - well acquaintances- coming to share this moment with them. 

Yamaguchi was starting to panic preparing for the worst to happen on his wedding day. "what if he hates it? what if he decides he doesn't want to marry me anymore?"

shoyo waved his worries off "Yamaguchi he loves you!"

Yamaguchi smiled softly "you're right mr. Kageyama" he grinned 

shoyo laughed softly "whenever you're ready lets walk out"

Yamaguchi nodded "lets get me married!"

shoyo nodded and held his arm as he walked with Yamaguchi out the doors toward the isle. Yamaguchi had a green kimono to match the roses. he walked to Tsukki and smiled wide taking his hand

shoyo sat down and grinned at the couple, taking kageyamas hand. 

"Greetings all, today we are gathered here to celebrate Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi in holy matrimony " Yachi spoke with a smile "for they did not want to say vows in front of you all but privately during honeymoon. Tsukki do you take Tadashi to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" kei looked at Tadashi with a smile "everything is so beautiful"

Tadashi smiles wide "I also take tsukki~" 

yachi nodded and smiled "the rings?"

kei chuckled nervously "I seem to - erm... lost the ring.. but here this will work" he took off his chunky headphones and placed them around tadashis neck. Tadashi laughed softly "you dork." 

Tadashi smiled as he looked at yachi then at kei, he pulled out a small ring then placed it on his finger "I like the headphones more" he hummed as he looked up at kei. 

kei turned bright red but grinned "they suit you"

"I now pronounce you husband and husband! you may kiss-"

kei held Tadashi close and kissed his lips tenderly "this kimono suits you" he hummed "hello mr. Tsukishima"

Tadashi smiled wide "hello tsukki" 


	17. future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> explanation of kids/future

The Kageyamas ~

tobio and shoyo have had two beautiful kids Akane and Akihiko. Akihiko is the oldest boy, dark hair and orange eyes, he will be as tall as kageyama. Akane has bright orange hair like shoyo and deep blue eyes like tobio, she'll be short like shoyo.

* * *

The Azumanes ~

Noya and Asahi just have a baby boy named Tsuneo, he has tan skin and dark long hair like Asahi and a blond section like noya. he also has deep chocolate eyes.

* * *

The Sawamura ~

Daichi and suga only have hotaru, he has silver hair and brown eyes. 

* * *

The Kuroos ~

Kenma and Tetsurou have tetsuya who has brown and blond hair, total gamer like kenma

* * *

The Tsukishimas ~

kei and tadashi have kou who has fluffy blond hair and green eyes, as tall as kei.

* * *

The Iwaizumis ~

have yoichi who has fluffy light brown hair like tooru and brown eyes 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im going to start with the future kids in the second series! The first chapter will be refresh/over view of all 17 chapters. 
> 
> I love you all and thank you for sticking around! please enjoy part two with the future kids and I will include the other otps as well! more kitsune and wolf energy coming your way! <3333


End file.
